Stupid Sheets
by fixedupinnotime
Summary: Sara managed to escape her abusive husband, Jack. Now living illegally in LA with her best friend Stacy Reader and working as a housekeeper for famous rock star, Tegan Quin, she can only look up.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback to one month ago…

"You stupid whore! I know you're staying out late, who the fuck are you with all the time?!"

Sara Clement bit her lip and forced herself not to cry. She was out with Emy, a long time friend, drinking a few beers at a bar. She needed to take a break. Her relationship with her husband of seven years had taken a toll for the worst when he was laid off his job four years ago. When she walked through the door, Sara had a clear idea of what she would be arriving to: Her husband, Jack, drunk off his ass on Jack Daniels, abusive words and punches soon to follow. She was right.

"I-I was just out with Emy, dear. I promise it was only her", she muttered. The 29-year old knew how this night would end up, but she couldn't risk any more damage, the last "episode" still clear and prominent on her left rib cage from last week. She leaned against the bookshelf, stacked with her books to the brim, and made no eye contact.

A few rough steps were taken and she was thrown on the ground with a grunt. This was nothing, she told herself, this she could handle. He straddled her torso, his legs trapping her arms in. His dirty clothes rubbed up against her clean, neatly ironed ones. Jack's grip came to her hair tight, slamming her head back on the ground. She yelped, the tears so close to falling down.

"You think I don't think how Emy looks at you? How she feels about US?!", he snarled as he slammed her head on the ground. She gasped at the sudden pain, the tears leaking out. "You're good for nothing, you stupid, filthy whore."

"Ja-Jack please, not tonight, p-please", she begged him. Her hopeful, teary eyes looked up to meet his red, angry ones. He clenched and raised his fist. That was a mistake, she thought.

And that's all she remembered before it all went black.

She realized that she was not home when she woke up. With her eyes still closed, she could hear a rhythmic beeping somewhere, and the place smelled sterilized- like hand sanitizer. Sara could feel something in her mouth, and when she tried to mover her arms to pull whatever it was that was there, she groaned in pain. That's when she heard Emy.

"Sara! You're awake! Can I have a nurse in here? Doctor!", her friend yelled hysterically out the door.

Sara's eyes opened groggily, displeased with the bright fluorescent lights above her.

Jack had gone too far. With a bruised rib cage, cuts on her lips, eyebrows, a few on the bottom for her skull (how the HELL did he even get there?), and neck, bruised thighs and hip bones- Sara woke up at the hospital two days later.

Emy rushed to her side in a blink, holding her hand and brushing the hair out of her eyes. "It's gonna be okay, Sare, just hold on."

~Present day

Sara sighed as she stared out the window of her friend Stacy's LA apartment, the view of the city nearly taking her breath away. She thought of the last month, of how her life turned upside down in just a matter of days.

She managed to somehow leave Montreal and her abusive soon-to-be-ex behind, but was now illegally in the States. Once she arrived to New York with one suitcase, her guitar strapped to her back and all her life savings in her messenger bag, she gave her childhood friend, Stacy, a call. Stacy, blessed be her soul, bought her a one way ticket to LA and invited her to live with her while she settled down.

So here she was, with an expired tourist visa for the glorious United States and all the money she had managed to get from her old bank teller job, rooming with a girl who was too kind for her own good.

"Sara, you will be okay, you know. It may not look like it right now, but you will be." Stacy had appeared back from her room, dressed in grey sweats and a black tank top. The model walked closer to her small friend and laid a comforting hand on her bicep. Sara looked down at her oversized turquoise sweater and black ripped skinny jeans. Much unlike her, she shuffled forward and laid her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Her sigh turned into a whimper, and soon enough, core shaking sobs.

Stacy wrapped her arms around Sara softly, not wanting to cause her discomfort and rubbed her back, waiting for her friend to calm down. Stacy met Sara when they were in junior high, Stacy's dad's job making them move from place to place every four years or so. They were in eighth grade when they met, inseparable ever since.

About ten minutes passed before Sara pulled away, wiping away at the tears falling from her puffy eyes. Her friend held her hand and led them to the couch, sitting both of them down. The smaller of the two rested her head on her friend's shoulder, sighing. "I need a job, Stace. I'm not a citizen but I need a job. Maybe like... A house-keeper or cleaning job. Something to take my mind off things."

"Sare you don't ha-"

"I do", she interrupted. "You were kind and lovely enough to let me stay here. I have some money left but it isn't much. Jack didn't like me working too much, but I have what I have. It will run out soon. Let me do this, Stacy. Please."

Her friend bit her lip and mulled it over. After some hesitation, she agreed. "Okay, Sare. I have a friend, Tegan Quin, and she ne-"

"Tegan Quin as the Tegan Quin? As in world famous rockstar Tegan Quin!?", she interrupted, again.

"Yes, that's the one. Either way, she needs a house-keeper. We were talking two days ago, and she said that she needed someone to help her around the house while she's off tour and writing this year. I can give her a call, if you want."

"Yes, please! But how do you even know her?", Sara inquired.

"I did a photo shoot a few years ago with her, I was an extra. I actually spilled my drink on her top when we were done. So embarrassing, but she's really humble and friendly. Kind, too. But you're sure you want me to give her a call?"

"Wow. That's out of this world. I mean... Wow." Sara had been a fan of Tegan Quin since she released her album, The Con, in 2008. Seven years later and she still loved her music. "And yeah, okay. I would really love it if you could give her a call, Stace. I can't ever thank you enough."

Stacy smiled down at her tiny friend. She ran her hand through her hair. "Of course, Sara. Anything for you. But now for an even greater question… Who's the world's best friend?",s he smirked.

Sara threw her head back and laughed a real laugh. It felt good to laugh, she thought. It's definitely been way too long. She smiled at her friend and nodded towards her. Stacy smiled at her, happy that she could make her laugh like that.

Maybe it will be okay, Sara decided. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet humming of the car helped to put Sara's nerves at ease. She looked out the window and into the LA streets, at the people walking. She always found people watching to be relaxing. The newly single woman wondered what their story was- Were they going to work? Meet their partners at the coffee shop around the corner? What did they do for a living? These questions kept her own worries away for a while. Today was her first day on the job. She hadn't met Tegan Quin yet- Stacy had phoned her four days ago. It was now Monday and her first day.

She turned from the window and looked at the driver's seat to look at her friend, humming along quietly to the song playing. Sara reached for the volume switch and turned it up a little higher, chuckling as she realized that it was Tegan singing her heart out on the radio.

"Well, that's a coincidence", she let out, albeit a bit awkwardly. Her friend caught up immediately and turned the radio down. "Sare, are you are you wanna do this? You can still back out, there's no need."

Sara ran her hand through her hair, sighed, and fixed her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Yes, Stace. I do. I can't sit around all day and think of him... It's just... No, I can't let myself wallow in self pity all the time." She caught her reflection on the rear view mirror and paid close attention to her image. All the cuts had cleaned up well and none of them scarred. None of them except the deep cut on her right eyebrow, the scar running about an inch long. If she tried hard enough, she could fix her bangs and cover it, but what would be the point? She knew what had happened. So did Emy and Stacy. Her mom had phoned her but Sara had only told her that she moved to the States- no reason in particular. And when her mother asked her about Jack, she said that their relationship had ended, no details as to why.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and before she knew it, they were at Tegan's driveway. It looked to be a two story house, wide windows on all walls- it had a very modern feel to it. Sara didn't know if she was feeling anxious because she was starting a new job or because new job meant meeting Tegan Quin. She looked down at her outfit, the black skinny jeans and over-sized white t-shirt, along with her favorite pair of worn down converse made her feel a bit self conscious. But this was a job, she reminded herself. Not an ideal one, but it is what it is. Shaking the nerves off, she looked up at Stacy who was watching her intently.

"I'll call you after I'm done?" Sara offered.

"No need, Tegan said that she could give you a ride back.", her friend smiled down at her.

"O-oh, okay. See you tonight," Sara waved off and opened the car door, giving Stacy one last smile before walking up the front steps to the porch and then ringing the doorbell. She bit her lip and decided to ignore the flip in her stomach when she heard muffled foot steps behind the door. She turned around to see that Stacy had pulled out of the driveway and saw her black Audi already down the road. The door opened behind her and she inhaled sharply.

"Hi, you must be Sara, right?", an almost breathless voice asked from behind. Sara slowly turned around and was met with what she thought was one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. Yes, Sara considered herself to be straight, but that doesn't mean that she can't appreciate beauty, right? She had seen pictures of Tegan, along with some videos, but up close, she was so much more. In all the pictures, Tegan was dressed up for the stage. Standing in front of her, Sara took in Tegan's figure in for the first time. Clad in gray skinny jeans and a simple floral t-shirt, Sara had the opportunity to look at the tattoos on the musician's arms up close. She trailed her eyes over her shoulders and reached her neck, looking at her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and finally, at the hazel eyes looking at her with amusement through the thick frames of her glasses.

"H-hello, that would be me, hi", Sara muttered. She cursed at herself for stuttering, she did not want to seem nervous. Tegan smiled wide at her, showing Sara her beautiful white teeth. Tegan's arm extended and made the motion for a handshake. "Tegan, nice to meet you, Sara."

Sara reached up with her right hand and shook hands with the musician, feeling Tegan's rough, calloused fingertips wrap around her frail and bony hand. She shivered at how cold her hands were against her own clammy palm. "Nice to meet you as well, Tegan." Sara smiled the best that she could without feeling too self conscious and made eye contact with the celebrity in front of her.

"Please, come in. Sorry that my hands are so cold, I was just playing down in the studio. My hands always lose heat when I play, for some reason." She moved aside and opened the door wider, inviting Sara in. Timid steps allowed the housekeeper in the home, wide eyes admiring everything from the spiral staircase to the black leather L-shaped couch. Simple and minimalistic art decorated the walls, the windows letting the natural light brighten the rooms. It smelled something like sandalwood mixed with vanilla, and Sara decided that she enjoyed the combination of the two scents. The housekeeper reached down and took off her shoes, leaving them by the closed door and letting her striped socks slide on the light colored wood floor.

"It's fine, I didn't even notice", she lied. "You have a beautiful home, Ms. Quin."

Tegan's head snapped back and barked out a laugh. Sara was mesmerized. "Please, just Tegan is fine. That's way too formal and I guess that we will be spending a lot of time. My crew call me that, even though I beg them not to. I'm not working, I'm just home. Tegan or whatever else you come up with, will be fine", Tegan smiled at her brightly. She motioned for Sara to follow her, so she did.

Tegan showed Sara the house, explaining the tasks and chores that she would have to do. Clean the two bathrooms on Fridays, dusting and vacuuming twice a week, kitchen on Wednesdays. If she was working down in the studio for a while, she asked Sara to cook something for both of them on those days. Laundry and ironing would be done on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Tegan would put the items to wash and dry but Sara had to iron them, which she didn't mind. She found the task to be a good breather- it gave her time to think.

"Have you ironed sheets before?"

"Sheets? No, I can't say I have. You do?"

"Yes, if you could help out with that, that would be nice. There's nothing like sleeping on crisp and soft sheets when they're ironed. I love it."

Sara smiled at her, "okay, I'll iron them for you."

They walked around the home some more, Tegan showing her all the rooms to the house. They made it to the final room of the upstairs hallway. "This one's my room, it's a bit messy, sorry." She opened the door and they both stepped inside. Sara took in the California king styled bed with a dark duvet on top of it, what seemed like a disarray of pillows tangled in between the sheets. The dark hardwood floors screamed Tegan and all of her aesthetic. A pile of laundry rested in a corner between the bed and the walk in closet. A door that led into the master bath was in front of the bed. The far wall was just one big window, giving a view into the woods on the side of the house. A bed side table on each of the sides of the bed, a ceiling fan lazily rotating above their heads.

"That bed is big enough to fit five of you" Sara countered.

Tegan just shrugged. "I like to stretch out when sleeping."

The couple shuffled out of the room and downstairs again, walking through the hallway that connected the entertainment room and the kitchen. They reached the basement stairs and stopped. "This is my special place, where I practically live. So here we go."

They descended a flight of stairs, opening a solid wooden door at the bottom of the stairs. Tegan's right hand came and searched the wall until she found a light switch and turned on the lights to the secretive room. Sara gasped and fell in love all at once.

The room was dedicated only to music. The walls were paneled with light colored wooden boards, making the room seems smaller and cozier. Guitars on their proper stands- acoustics on one side, electrics on the other. A black grand piano in the middle of the room and shelves lined up with music sheets. A black couch against the back wall, adjacent, a wall stacked with speakers. A desk with an iMac desktop, microphone and headphones attached to it. A mixer and a snake on the end on the table, attached to a pedal board that must've had at least eight different pedals.

"Wow...", Sara muttered. She was floored. Only in her wildest dreams would she had dreamed of a space like this. Her 17 year old self would've died at the sight.

"Yeah, umm, this is work, I guess", Tegan shyly said. She scratched the back of her neck. "And thank you for saying that I have a beautiful home. I wasn't even here when we bought it, but my ex really wanted it. Too bad she was cheating. So here we are..."

This got her attention. Tegan didn't want the house and her ex did. And her ex was a "she". Sara didn't know that Tegan dated women- not that she minded. She had plenty of friends that were part of the lgbtq community, this was not news to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your ex", she offered.

The musician cleared her throat and sat down on her desk chair, spinning around and faced Sara. "It's fine- I rather be alone than in bad company, anyways. Please, sit." She gestured towards the black couch nearly five feet from the couch.

Sara sat down on the couch, crossed her legs and scoffed, "trust me, I know."

Tegan raised her eyebrows at her, "you do? Most people look at me as if I'm crazy when I tell them that."

Sara mulled it over for a second, bit her lip and nodded. She pointed at her right eyebrow, at the pink scar sitting on top of it. "Yeah, I do."

The look on Tegan's face was one of confusion, anger and pity all at once. Why would someone want to hurt this tiny little creature sitting in front of her? HOW could they bring themselves up to physically attack her? Poor Sara...

Tegan didn't say anything, only stood up and walked towards Sara, leaned down and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Is this okay?" She wondered. Sara only nodded, and once again, decided to ignore the flips and cartwheels in her stomach. Tegan sat down next to her and rested a comforting hand on Sara's thigh. "I'm sorry that you went through that. You don't deserve that, no matter what- no one should be subjected to that kind of abuse. Specially anyone who's as sweet as you."

Sara felt her cheeks redden at her statement. She cleared her throat and nodded. "It's fine. I mean.. It's not. My husband- ex husband... Had issues. I'm not trying to justify his actions. I ended up in the hospital. But... If I went back in time ten years ago and told myself what was going to happen, I would've laughed at my own face. No one thinks it's going to happen to them. No one thinks that they would come home to find their partner drunk and end up bleeding on the floor. It's just... It's a nightmare. And now I'm here illegally and I would've never thought that this is how it is." She looked down at the floor.

Tegan sucked in a sharp breath and gently tucked in the bangs behind Sara's ear that had fallen while she spoke. Sara tried to hold in the gasp that came when Tegan touched her cheek with the back of her hand. She made hesitant eye contact with Tegan, confusion written all across her face. Tegan

immediately retracted her hand, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, I've been told that I can be very touchy feel-y. It's both a blessing and a curse." She admitted.

Sara giggled, her stomach erupting in butterflies. She shook her head and bit her lip. "It's fine, Tegan. It will be okay. So this job should be a fun one, eh?" She joked.

Tegan smirked, her rock star persona making an appearance. Her eyes twinkled and she bit her lip, the labret piercing shining under the soft lights of the studio. "The best, Sara."


	3. Chapter 3

Sara huffed as she lifted the sheets into the ironing board. She felt weird playing Sainthood through the speaker of her phone at Tegan's home, but she realized that it was a good album to work to. Her first week had gone down smoothly, and she realized soon that Tegan was a very caring person. She would offer Sara food and drinks, telling her to relax and to take it easy. They pay was also very generous and each morning, she was met with a big smile and a cup of coffee from Tegan's kitchen.

The housekeeper folded the white sheets in the laundry room, tucking the fitted corners into one another so that she could properly iron them. Once they were folded neatly, she started to iron the big sheets. She reached for the spray bottle with her right arm, her hip accidentally bumping the table and the iron fell forward and right into her arm.

The sudden pain and burn caused her to yell out loudly, tears springing to her eyes as she held her arm tightly to her body. Once she realized that the iron was still plugged in, she quickly tugged at the cable, turning off the iron completely. She whimpered as she clutched her arm once again, her forearm bright pink, the smell of burning flesh slightly wafting through the air.

Footsteps came running down the hallway and Tegan was at her side in two seconds. "Oh, fuck Sara- what happened?" She was breathless from the run upstairs. She looked so worried and seeing Sara cry didn't help. Sara slowly extended her arm and showed Tegan the burn running across her arm. It was already swelling and it looked to be about six inches long. Tegan gasped at the sight and held Sara's arm tightly.

"Come on, we have to go to the hospital. This looks ba-"

"Hospital!? No! I can't- I don't have insurance and I'm undocumented. They'll send me right back!" She interrupted, tears streaming down her face. Her arm felt like it was on fire, slowly spreading up her shoulder and down to her fingertips.

"Sara, no", Tegan calmly talked. "They don't check for that. Please, this is awful."

"No, I can't risk it. I finally feel like I'm getting my life together again- I can't go back, I won't." Sara bit her lip and whimpered at the sensation

Tegan sighed, looking worried. "Fuck. Fine, come here." She grabbed Sara's hand and led them into the kitchen where she ran the cold water gently. Slowly, Sara brought her arm up and gasped at the numbing sensation, pain first and a bit of relief after. Tegan rubbed the housekeeper's back gently and sighed. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Sara only nodded and kept the cold water running on her arm. With her free hand, she managed to wipe away the tears on her face. Before she knew it, Tegan was back with what looked to be an aloe leaf on her hands. She watched as her friend's strong hands broke the leaf in half and peeled one side back, opening the whole leaf out and leaving the aloe plant out in the air. The musician reached over and closed the tap water, broke off a paper towel and gently patted Sara's arm dry, apologizing as the woman in front of her winced at the pain. The water provided some relief, but now that her arm was dry, it hurt. Tegan reached for the aloe plant and gently laid it and rubbed it on the burn.

Sara's head tipped back and let out a moan at the relief she got from the plant. Her arm didn't hurt and the aloe was pleasantly numbing out the pain. She closed her eyes and sighed. "God, that feels fucking good."

Tegan smirked and bit her lip. Her eyes trailed down to Sara's strained neck, her mind going to places it shouldn't. It was no secret that she thought Sara attractive, but she didn't want to put Sara in an awkward position. So instead, she cleared her throat and nodded. "That's what she said."

Sara's face reddened in an instant, eyes wide. "Tegan Quin!" She laughed hard. "You should at least buy me dinner first", the housekeeper joked.

Tegan only winked at Sara, basking in her blushed face. She removed the leaf off of her arm and threw it away in the trash. The older woman walked back to the refrigerator and opened the freezer, taking out two fruit popsicles. She made her way back to Sara, who had a very confused face at this point. "Come on, Sare." She led them to the entertainment room and sat them on the couch. Reaching for the remote, the musician turned on the big television in front of them. "Bounty Hunter okay?"

Sara only smiled and nodded. She was handed her own popsicle and instead of sitting down by her friend, she laid down on the couch and rested her head on Tegan's leg. Tegan's hand automatically made its way to the shorter woman's hair, as if it belonged there, and started rubbing at the scalp. They both ate absently at their popsicles while they watched the screen that was sitting in front of them. Different thoughts were running through their minds right now, but something amongst the same lines.

Sara thought that she had never felt so safe before. Not with Jack, or Stacy or her own mother. She had never experienced this level of comfort with anyone before. She felt at peace, comfortable and welcomed. Jack always made her feel like she was doing something wrong, like she didn't belong there and that brought a lot of self-hatred. She wondered what Jack was doing at this moment- was he drunk with some woman? Would he move on and treat her the same way the he had treated Sara? She wondered if he was always like that.

She asked herself if Jack didn't get fired, would he have beaten and mistreated her the way that he did? Would he have shown Sara his true colors?

Her eyes strayed to the woman next to her and a small smile was placed at her lips. How could she feel so comfortable with Tegan for knowing her less than two weeks? And then she made the connection that she had compared Tegan to her ex- husband. She had made a sort of romantic connotation on the musician. But why would she? Sara wasn't gay, was she? She liked men.. This had to be a sort of infatuation with meeting one of her favorite musicians. It was no help that Tegan was kind to Sara at every chance she got. But then again, Sara admitted that her experience with men hadn't turned out the way she would have imagined. Her eyes trailed to the musician's lips, her own tongue poking out and licking sweet juice from the popsicle. She wondered what it was like to kiss Tegan.

What?

Tegan's mind wasn't too far off from Sara's. She was thinking about how she just felt like good old Tegan with her. With anyone else, they held her above a pedestal of sorts because she was a celebrity. Even with her family members or her friends, everyone had to remind her that she was 'world-renowned rock star Tegan Quin' and never just her. She liked the way that Sara's head felt on her lap, the way her hair felt in between her fingers. Tegan wondered if Sara was even a bit gay- if she felt it, too. The moment that Tegan saw Sara, she knew that she was a goner- that Tegan was meant for her and her only. Lindsey and everyone else didn't matter in this cocoon that they were in at the moment. Tegan was just happy that she could spend this intimate moment with Sara, even if that's all she would ever get.

"Tegan, wake up."

Tegan could only groan and mutter some words, the only thing that Sara could hear was something like "me alone, 'm sleepin". The housekeeper giggled at her friend, but shook her shoulder again. "Come on, Tee, we fell asleep", she softly whispered.

Tegan slowly sat up and groggily opened her eyes. "We fell asleep? What time is it?", she muttered. She yawned at stretchered, her neck and shoulders popping.

Sara checked the time on her watch and nodded. "Yes, we did. Right now, it's 12:47 am. I can just call a taxi, it's fine- I don't want to trouble you more than what I already have." In all honesty, she didn't want to leave at all.

"Bullshit, you can stay here. I have plenty of room, you're not taking a cab. Please, I insist."

"Teg-"

"Sara."

Sara tried to put up some fake hesitation, but even she couldn't fool herself. Her insides exploded in butterflies at the pure look of adoration that the musician was giving her- She hadn't felt this way in a long while. And it was even more confusing that Tegan was a woman. Sure, she was a bit of a tomboy, but very much a woman. A very curvy woman. "Okay, I'll stay with you tonight", she smiled at Tegan. If anything, her friend's smile grew bigger.

"Good, I need a cuddle buddy, anyways."

They slowly got up from the couch and Sara hesitantly intertwined her fingers between Tegan's, taking both of them by surprise. The couple walked silently up the stairs and down the hallway, shy glances and smiles sent out to one another. Sara's heartbeat started to pick up once Tegan opened her bedroom door, leading both of them in.

"I'm going to get you something to sleep in, hold on", the older of the two said, making her way to the closet. Sara stared at her, her eyes traveling south and took in Tegan's firm backside. She bit her lower lip to hold the moan that was about to escape her throat.

Soon enough, Tegan was at her side with a big navy blue t-shirt and some black loose boxer shorts for the both of them to sleep in. Sara made her way into the bathroom and quickly changed, thanking whatever lord that was looking out for her- she shaved her legs this morning. Comfortable enough, she made her way back into the room, where she scanned for Tegan but couldn't find her.

"Over here, Sare", Tegan mentioned from her bed. She was covered in pillows, Sara could barely make her form from under the duvet. She crawled on top of the bed and made her way under the covers, near Tegan. She moaned at how soft the sheets were.

"Hmm you were right, Tee."

"Yeah? What do you mean?" The woman replied, curiously.

Sara sighed and turned on her side, facing her. A slight smile was on her lips. "The sheets really are soft when you iron them."

Tegan bit her lip and nodded, trying to not pay attention at how close they were. "How's your arm?", she wondered. Talk about the sheets reminded her why they were so soft to begin with.

Sara lifted her right arm, showing the other woman the pink scarred flesh. "It doesn't hurt anymore, that's a good thing. It feels a little tight, though... Probably gonna scar", she frowned.

Tegan raised her right hand and softly trailed it over the monochromatic tattoos, the fresh wound, up around her wrist and linked her hand with Sara's. She slowly brought the arm towards her face and place a gentle kiss on it.

"You'll still be beautiful to me."


	4. Chapter 4

The faint buzzing of a phone was heard in the room, waking up the younger woman up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, inhaling the scent that surrounded her. She wasn't home, she realized. But she felt like it. The warm body next to her felt like home, and she smiled at the thought. Sara felt pressure that ran all across her lower abdomen and lifted up the covers, just to find a tattooed arm snuggling her in. If anything, she smiled bigger, her heart skipping with joy. So what if Tegan was a woman, she thought- She had never felt more relaxed and at home in her life. Her phone buzzed again and she remember why she had woken.

Picking it up from the nightstand, she saw that it was an incoming call from Stacy. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping woman beside her, she clicked the lock button twice, ending the call, and directing her to the lock screen. Her eyes widened at the amount of missed calls, and opened her phone, immediately opening a text convo with Stacy.

Sara: Hey Stace, sorry but i can't talk at this moment. I am okay, I'm sorry about worrying you!

Not even a minute later and her phone buzzed again.

Staxy: Sara, jesus christ, do you know how worried I was? It's past noon and i haven't heard anything from you. You could've been dead for all I knew! Where are you?

Sara: In all honesty, Tegan and I fell asleep watching TV last night and we're in bed right now… That's why I can't talk, I don't want to wake her up.

Stacy: You're… In bed with her?

Sara smirked at her reply. Of course that's the only thing she got out of that.

Sara: Yes, I am, and no, you perv. We didn't do anything.

Stacy: Yet.

Her friend's reply made her laugh loudly. Tegan slowly sat up next to her, smiling as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey you, sleep well?", her voice was raspy with sleep, her longer hair matted to the side. The musician had a light smile on her face, looking at Sara with adoration.

Sara nodded, smiling at the sight in front of her. Her heart skipped another beat. "I did, we slept so much, though.. How about you, how are you?"

Tegan groaned and stretched her neck back. "I haven't slept so well in months. Touring really took it out of me this past year, and once I got home, my sleeping schedule was off for the longest time." She blushed at herself. "You are like a body heater, you were so warm. I guess that I have to have you here to sleep with."

Sara snickered, and said something she wouldn't ever have said. "My, Tegan Quin, are you suggesting we sleep together?" She laughed loudly at her own joke, blushing at the thought of the two of them doing that.

Tegan's whole face and neck flushed, her eyes going wide. "Wha-what? No, no! I-I-I wasn't, I-I didn't mean-"

Sara's laugh cut her off, making her blush even more. She was supposed to be calm and collected, not this spluttering mess that Sara had made her. It was a good kind of uncomfortable. Never in her past relationships had she been nervous when trying to start things out. She was confident, and she used it to her advantage. But Sara made her feel unnerved, out of place. And she fucking loved every bit of it.

Tegan huffed. "You're not funny", she even pouted for effect.

The two fell into a comfortable quiet, a relaxing aura surrounding them. Sara laid down and looked up at the vaulted ceilings and up at the skylights above her. It was cloudy, it was probably going to rain. She giggled internally. Tegan Rain Quin.

She looked at the woman next to her, feeling butterflies stir up inside of her. Tegan had called her beautiful last night. She made Sara feel young again, pre-Jack, back to her teenage self that wanted to be a musician and travel. She smiled at the thought. Not even two weeks and she was head over heels with the woman in front of her. How could that be? She wasn't even scared, but delighted in the fact that after her marriage, she could still love. And the kind of love that she was feeling for the woman next to her- it consumed her, it surrounded her- it was overwhelming in the most beautiful way. It felt like bliss.

The thought of being gay was a minor shock to the system, but she didn't care. She thought that after being in a relationship in which she was treated like shit for seven years… She would let herself be happy. And she could be happy with Tegan, she realized- She could love and be loved the way that she deserved.

Tegan's cold toes touched the floor as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sara. "Stay here, I'll be right back, alright?" She got up and out of bed and made her way downstairs. Sara closed her eyes once again, smiling into the pillow. The bed really was comfortable, she decided. And the sheets- these stupid ironed sheets- felt like heaven, encasing her small body. Which reminded her.

She laid on her back and raised her forearm above her head, looking at the long, pink- almost purple- scar on her forearm. It was starting to scab over- the aloe worked miracles, for she couldn't feel any pain. It was definitely going to leave a mark, that was for sure. She let the arm fall over her head, bent at the elbow. Her head turned to the side and she looked out the big window, the trees blending into one another. She could get used to this.

Tegan's footsteps could be heard as she came up the stairs, and as she made her way through the door, Sara's face split into a warm smile. Tegan was carrying two mugs in her hands, looking a bit shy. Sara slowly sat up, rested her back against the backboard. She pulled the duvet up, shifted some pillows around so that the musician could easily slip next to her. She patted the spot next to her, her eyes never breaking with Tegan's. The musician sat next to her, their thighs pressing against each other's. Sara was handed her own cup of steaming coffee and she moaned at the taste. She loved Tegan's coffee maker, she loved Tegan's stupid sheets. She loved Tegan.

"If…", Sara blushed and cleared her throat. "If I asked you to kiss me, what would you say…?"

The question took Tegan by surprise, but a pleasant one. She looked over at Sara, taking in her blushed cheeks and nervous gazing. She bit her lip to try and hide the smile that was threatening to break through.

"I'd ask you if you were sure. If it's what you'd want", she whispered. She sat her coffee mug on the bedside table, as did Sara. The younger of the two opened her mouth multiple times, but nothing came out. She turned to Tegan and finally..

"Tegan, will you kiss me?"

Tegan smiled wide. "Are you sure, Sare…?"

"Yes, I am." She didn't hesitate.

Tegan nodded. She slipped her fingers through Sara's, "And is it what you want..?"

Sara brought up their intertwined hands up to her lips, slowly kissing Tegan's knuckles one by one. How could her hands be so soft, she wondered. "Yes, Tegan. More than anything, I want you to kiss me." A hopeful smile played at her lips, eyes connecting with the beautiful woman in front of her.

Tegan lowered their hands and smiled. She slowly let Sara's hand go and dragged it up her left forearm, around her shoulder and cupped Sara's sharp jaw. Her thumb rubbed at the woman's high cheekbones, both their breaths catching at their throats. Tegan slowly inched forward but instead of aiming for her lips, she placed a soft kiss to Sara's forehead. Another one on the pink scar that sat on the eyebrow. Their faces were so closed together, Sara's breathing puffing out on her cheek. Slowly, the musician lowered her head and licked her lips, smiling as she noticed Sara doing the same.

With her fingertips playing with the baby hairs at the back of Sara's neck, Tegan leaned in and slowly kissed Sara, groaning at the softness of the lips on hers. Sara's own hand came to the back of Tegan's neck and pushed her closer, smiling at the added pressure. It felt icy and hot, numbing but awakening all at once. Their lips kissed slowly and languidly, but it was the most passion-filled kiss that Sara has ever had the joy of experiencing. Wanting to be closer to the older woman, Sara's shy tongue slowly licked Tegan's bottom lip, asking for permission. When access was granted, they couldn't hold the moan of pleasure as their tongues danced around each other, shy but pleased. Their free hands ended on each other's hips, Tegan squeezing tightly as Sara's whimpers made their way through her breathing was starting to get laboured and Tegan needed to slow herself down before she took the woman right then and there. Slowly turning the kiss into simple, loving pecks, she rested her forehead on the Sara's, smiling wide as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're so beautiful", Sara managed to whispered through the heavy breathing. Tegan could only chuckle lightly.

"I have been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you", the older confessed. Her hand moved from Sara's hip to tuck in the bangs that had fallen behind Sara's ear. Wide but hopeful smiles were sent to each other.

"I love you, Tegan Quin."

Tegan's eyes filled with tears, so overwhelmed with the emotions running through her, she managed to suck in a sharp breath. "Yeah?"

Sara's own watery eyes stared up at her. "Yeah, I do… And I hope you do too. Because you're so beautiful and because if you don't I'll probably have to get another job to avoid this awkwardness and I might not find anything and I could end up in Canada again and-"

Lips against her own cut her off, and all she could do was kiss back. This kiss was shorter, soft but just loving. Tegan pulled back and a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away quickly and smiled at Sara.

"I love you too, Sare- I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

The sheets of Tegan's bed kept them warm enough to be comfortable, but not cold. The musician had suggested that they stay in that day, that they would spend quality time together. Tegan could use a break from writing and recording, she said, and that she rather much spend time with her girlfriend. Sara blushed at the word, but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

So here they were, spooning and enjoying small conversation on the large bed. Tegan pulled out an incense stick earlier that day and now the room smelled delicious. The older of the women had called big spoon, placing tender kisses on Sara's shoulder. They took in each other's presence and being, enjoying in their warmth. Tegan had plugged in her phone to the sound system in the room and now, the couple were softly listening to City and Colour.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tegan inquired. Her left hand was softly intertwined with Sara's, their thumbs rubbing circles on the back of each other's hands

Sara sighed, "no, I'm an only child. It got lonely sometimes, but I liked my space. I was an angsty thing in my teens. I had short, blonde hair, but I would use gel and spike it up every day. Alot of fighting with my parents. I did too many drugs." The last part came out as a soft chuckle. "And you?"

Tegan laughed softly. "I wish I could've brown you back then. But yeah, I have a brother. Ted, he's about six years younger than I am, so we never went to school together and my friends always thought that he was an awkward little boy. But now that I think about it, he really was."

"Wait, how old are you, then?" Sara asked. She never thought to ask up until now.

Tegan sighed. "I'm 31. And you?", she wondered.

"Aww you're old. I'm kidding... I'm 29."

Tegan chuckled. "I agree with you, I am getting old. My sets take it out of me, and I'm usually in bed by eleven. I'm not that young wild thing I used to be." She placed another tender kiss at Sara's shoulder.

"You sound like you're eighty. Baby, you're only two years older than I am. You're young. And you definitely don't look like you're in your thirties.", she smirked the last part.

"Yeah?", Sara could practically hear the smirk in Tegan's voice.

"Yeah, but enough about that. The last thing you need is an inflated ego."

Tegan's laugh was music to her ears.

"Tell me about your labret piercing?" Sara shyly asked.

Tegan nodded. "I was fourteen when I got it. My mother raised hell and back because of it. The girl that I liked had one, she was a few years older than me. I thought that maybe, if I got it, she would notice me. I was in grade nine and she was a junior. And straight." She laughed. "It hurt like a bitch though. Not the heartbreak, no- that was over before I knew it began. The moment when the needle through- I clearly remember thinking 'this is it, I'm dead'". The laughed together this time. "But I like it- love it, really."

"I do, too", Sara quietly agreed.

"What about this?", Tegan lifted Sara's arm and pointed at the six lines on her left wrist and circle on the other side. "What's the story behind this?"

Sara laughed softly. "These were my first. I got the six lines first and I pondered all my life decisions at that chair- it hurt so bad. I got these when I was seventeen. I wanted to... Don't laugh, but I wanted to go and be a musician. I thought that with my guitar and-"

"You play?!", her girlfriend interrupted. Excitement was dripping in her voice.

Sara smiled and nodded. "Sure do. I found a guitar in the attic when I was twelve and taught myself how to play. But that's what I wanted to do. So the six lines are supposed to be the six strings on the guitar and the circle is supposed to be the sound hole. I had a notebook full of songs that I had written and I really thought that I could do it."

Tegan but her lip worriedly. "What happened...?"

She felt the woman sigh and she thought that she wasn't going to get an answer. Sara turned around and made eye contact with the other woman. Solemnly, she replied, "I met Jack."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Tegan's left hand came up to cup Sara's cheek and slowly brushed away the bangs away from Sara's forehead, looking intently at her brown eyes. Slowly, she inched forward and pressed her lips against Sara's, sighing in the process. Their eyes fluttered shut and Sara pressed back, kissing Tegan softly.

The older woman smiled and pulled away, her eyes still closed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that", she whispered.

Sara chuckled, playing with the back of Tegan's hair. "Me neither."

With a big smile, Tegan sat up and pulled Sara out of bed with her. "Come on, I'm getting hungry." Their hands still connected, the couple made their way through the hallway and down the spiral staircase. Sara saw her beat up shoes by the entry way and frowned. "Tegan, am I still your housekeeper?"

Tegan's eyebrows shot up. "No, of course not. If you're here it's because you want to be, not because it's a job. And if you want to clean things up its because you feel like it, not because I'm paying you to."

The younger one nodded. "What am I going to do?"

Tegan wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and looked at Sara in the eyes. "Anything you want to do. We can go to concerts, I can take you to the museum to look at art. We can go away for a few days, we can travel the states. I can show you where I grew up and take you to meet my mom. We can make music together, jam out for hours in straight. We can go to the ocean, or down to the coffee house. Whatever you want, Sare. We're doing things at your pace. I know that this is your first relationship with a woman, and the selfish part of me wants it to be the only one you'll ever have- but we can do what you want and when you want. My priority is keeping my woman happy, alright? We just need to communicate and help each other out, what's a yes-yes and a no-no. I love you, and I want you with me. Even if that just means lazing around the studio with me when I'm recording." She pecked Sara's lips in a short kiss. "Now", she smiled, "are crepes okay? I've been told that I'm an excellent cook."

Sara nodded and wiped the stray tears that fell down her cheeks. "Crepes will be more than okay. Even though it's past three in the afternoon." She laughed and followed Tegan into the kitchen. She propped herself on the counter and watched happily as Tegan worked on their meal.

"Strawberries and Nutella?", the woman asked.

"Yes, please." She smiled at her girlfriend. It was so weird that she had a girlfriend, she thought. A month ago, she would've laughed if someone had told her that she would date a woman. Now, she was ready to get a rainbow tattooed across her forehead. She looked at Tegan's bum when she bent down at the refrigerator, looking for the strawberries at the bottom drawer. Yeah, she thought, she was so incredibly gay for Tegan Quin.

Tegan sat a plate down on the counter next to Sara's legs, the crepes topped with Nutella and strawberries looked delicious. The musician cut a piece and moved the fork to Sara's mouth.

The younger woman took the crepe and moaned at the sweet taste. "God, that's so good! How did you learn to cook like this?"  
Tegan blushed at the moan from her girlfriend's mouth, and at the compliment. "I tour a lot and fast food gets tiring on the road. I wanted to stay in shape, not get clogged arteries. Google will help you, my lovely."

Sara nodded. "Well Google just won you some points."

Tegan laughed and fed Sara another piece of the crepe. Her eyes trailed at the corner of her girlfriend's lips, where there was a bit of Nutella smudged there. She felt an overwhelming rush to kiss her, but Sara was still eating.

"You've got a.." She blushed. She stepped between her girlfriend's parted legs, pointed to her own lips, but Sara seemed confused. Tegan cursed herself and leaned forward, slowly kicking the Nutella at the corner of Sara's mouth. The younger woman's breath hitched and a kick was sent to her core. Her hand came up and pulled Tegan towards her, kissing her

passionately.

Tegan's hand cupped her jaw and tilted her head to the right and forward, massaging her tongue with Sara's. The whimper of the younger woman was praise and she gripped Sara's thigh under the boxers tightly. Sara's hand tangled in her girlfriend's hair, tugging at the brown locks tightly. Her asthmatic lungs raced to catch their breath but the way that Tegan's hand gripped her nude thigh made it hard for her.

Sara's legs slowly wrapped around Tegan's hips, pushing the woman against her. Her free hand came to play with the hem of the navy blue t-shirt that Tegan was wearing. After a moment of hesitation, she slipped her hand under and moaned at the soft and firm skin she found at Tegan's lower back. A growl escaped Tegan's lips and she grinded forward, her core pushing up against Sara's.

The younger woman's eyes shot opened at the touch and slowly pulled away from Tegan. The musician slowly backed away, keeping them together but not in such an intimate matter. Their foreheads rested against each other's as they struggled to catch their breath. Sara's hands held her girlfriend's, face flushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Tegan, baby, it's okay. I just-"

"It's your first time with a woman, I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

"Tegan", Sara's hand came up and cupped her jaw, making eye contact. "You didn't push. If anything, I struggle to keep my hands off of you. But you're right... I've never been with a woman like this. I'm scared of messing up or hurting you. Sex with Jack was always one sided- he only cared about his needs. I don't want us to be like that. I don't want it to be just sex. I love you, Tegan- I want to make love with and to you... Just maybe, not so soon, okay?", she asked.

Tegan only nodded and smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything, Sara. When we get there, you'll know what to do. It's the only thing I can tell you, but I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. I'll be just so happy that I get to have you in such a way. Knowing me, I'll probably cry." She chuckled, albeit a bit embarrassed.

Sara laughed softly, a permanent blush adorning her cheeks. She could only nod and bring Tegan in for a sweet peck on her lips. They both sighed happily into each other's mouth, a smile on both their faces. Tegan laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Come on", she tapped on the side of Sara's thighs, "you've got a long evening ahead of you. Eat up!"

One of Sara's eyebrows shot up, confused. "I do?"

Tegan only nodded and smiled wide at her girlfriend. Feeding Sara more crepes, "Yep, we're going down to the studio and you, my lovely lady, are going to serenade me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sara looked around the studio, studying all the guitars that adorned the room. They all looked so tempting and her fingertips itched to play anything. Her eyes finally settled on a Gibson - J-165 EC Rosewood that was in the far corner. She walked towards it, picked it up, and walked to the nearest stool in the room. She felt her girlfriend's eyes on her and it made her nervous. She played but it was often to herself and close friends. It also didn't help that Tegan was a professional and did this for a living.

"Umm, capo?", she asked shyly. Tegan perked up and walked from her spot on the couch to the desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a capo. She softly walked back to Sara and smiled, handing her the capo. "Thank you", Sara smiled at her. Tegan sat on the couch again, looking intently at her girlfriend.

Sara clipped the capo to the head of the guitar and moved her hand to the A string tuning peg. She plucked at the G-string first and quickly plucked at the A-string, tuning it down to match the pitch of the already resonating G. Once she was happy with the drop g-tuning, she clipped the capo on the third fret, her left hand fingers placing themselves on the seventh and ninth frets.

She started to strum a riff, quickly re-acquainting herself with the old, original song. She cleared her throat and felt her cheeks redden instantly.

Love pull your sore ribs in  
I will pull your tangles out  
In the back of your car I feel like  
I have traveled nowhere

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, singing softly.

What will bring me home  
What will make me stay, stay  
What will bring me home  
What will make me stay, stay

I don't know, ooh  
I don't know  
I don't know, ooh

Tegan was mesmerized. Everything about Sara drew her in and at this moment, she had never been so in love.

Everything in my body says not tonight  
Everything in my body says no  
Everything in my body says not tonight  
Everything in my body says no

What will bring me home  
What will make me stay, stay  
What will bring me home  
What will make me stay, stay  
Well I don't know

I don't know, ooh  
I don't know  
I don't know, ooh

The last chord of the song rang around the room, a quiet surrounding the two. Tegan cleared her throat.

"You.. You wrote that?", she asked. Sara could only nod, still a bit embarrassed. She idly plucked some strings, not really paying attention to what she was playing. "I wrote that when I was about... Nineteen? Yeah, nineteen. Call me."

Tegan chuckled at the joke, shaking her head. "Leave my angsty songs alone. But Sara, that song... That was amazing. Holy shit, I can't believe it- Sara you are SO talented!", the musician went on. She stood up and walked to Sara, cupping her cheeks with both her hand. "You're incredible", she whispered. "Everything about you is so fucking, incredibly beautiful, Sare... Where have you been my whole life?", she whispered.

Sara stared at the woman in front of her, her stomach erupting in a million butterflies. She was so happy, she thought. Elated that she was able to find love after her marriage, elated because the woman in front of her was so beautiful and pure. Tegan was selfless and caring, kind and loving. She put Sara first, something that Jack never did. Sara felt, cheesy as it sounds, special.

Sara's watery eyes looked at Tegan's. "I am so in love with you. And I'm here now, that's all that matters. If you'll have me, I'll be here all the time, for the rest of our lives." She was vulnerable and opened to Tegan, opened to get her heartbroken again. She couldn't describe it with words, but Tegan could break her heart- shatter it into a million pieces, and Sara would put herself together again and crawl her way back to Tegan. She had to trust that her girlfriend wouldn't do that- she had to go in blindly. Love is indescribable, she decided. But looking at the look of adoration that she received from Tegan, she decided that it was also the best feeling ever.

The older woman leaned down and placed a tender, loving kiss on Sara's lips. Sara felt tears against her cheeks, and she couldn't tell whose they were. Once she pulled back, she realized that they were both softly crying. Tegan sniffled and nodded. "I will always want you with me, Sara."

Sara wiped the tears away and stood up, walking to the guitar stand and setting the Gibson down. She turned around and leaned against the wall, looking at her girlfriend with a small smile. "Then you'll have me."

Tegan walked to Sara, pushing her against the wall. She didn't mean it in a sexual way- no, she wanted to be held. She needed physical affection from her girlfriend, to feel her arms around her and to hold her tight. She nuzzled into her neck and wrapped her arms tightly around Sara's waist, breathing her scent in. Sara's own arms came and wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Tegan felt soft kisses being placed on the top of her hair, and she placed tender kisses on Sara's neck, sighing happily and resting her weight against Sara's frame. The musician realized at that moment, that this is all she ever needed.

"Can I play you a song, now?", Tegan whispered. She felt Sara nod against her cheek, "yes, please. Most people have to pay for a concert", she joked.

Tegan laughed softly and removed herself from Sara, instantly missing the body heat that she provided. She walked towards the Gibson Blues Kings and picked it up, making her way to the stool and propping herself on it. She capoed the fifth fret, quickly playing a melody on the guitar. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing.

I don't need company  
In the company of you  
And I don't need love  
'Cause your love will do

Their eyes locked and Tegan kept on singing.

And I've got you  
And you've got me  
And that's all we need

I don't need air  
I don't need to breathe  
And I don't need rest  
I don't have time to sleep

'Cause I've got you  
And you've got me  
And that's all we need

When I get up,  
So do you  
When you get up,  
I sleep right through  
And on the road,  
I sleep alone  
And I can't wait  
Until I'm home

'Cause I've got you  
And you've got me  
Yeah, I've got you  
And you've got me  
And that's all we need, yeah

By now, Sara had a pretty clear idea of the melody and sang a higher harmony flawlessly, taking Tegan by surprise.

When I get up,  
So do you  
When you get up,  
I sleep right through  
And on the road,  
I sleep alone  
And I can't wait  
Until I'm home

"Wow", Tegan began, "I'm definitely keeping you." Sara laughed. "Matter of fact", she continued, "I'm going to record you for the next album."

The look on Sara's face was indescribable. After the shock wore through, a small, hopeful smile graced her lips. Her eyebrows rose. "R-really...? You can do that..?", she asked shyly.

Tegan only smiled wider and nodded. "I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want. And if I want to have my extremely talented and capable girlfriend signing with me on the album, so be it. You deserve this- you can do this.", she concluded firmly.

Sara could only nod as she cupped her hand over her mouth. She bent over and closed her eyes as she felt the tears come again, sobbing softly. All these emotions for one day were making her incapable of doing anything else- she felt so happy that crying hysterically in front of her girlfriend seemed like a viable option. This was all she wanted since she was a teen, and it was happening- all thanks to Tegan. Sara has known Tegan for less than two weeks and already, Tegan was impacting her life in the best ways possible.

"I can't- I just... I don't know-", she started, at a loss of words. Tegan sat the guitar down and softly walked to Sara, running her back comfortingly. The younger woman just tried to wipe her tears, shaking her head back and forth. After a few more moments of this, Sara finally managed to calm down.

"I can't ever thank you enough, Tegan", she whispered. Said woman just shook her head back and forth.

"Sara, you don't have to thank me. I want you happy and I will support you in any way you can, because that's what a good partner does. The fact that I'm doing this isn't a favor to your career- it's me wanting to show the world how great and talented and so incredibly beautiful you really are. Don't thank me, baby. You don't have to."

The younger woman sighed and shook her head back a forth- she couldn't believe it. "What would I do without you?", she asked.

Tega smirked, "probably still be straight and faking orgasms during nasty hetero sex."

Sara laughed, nodding at the truth she knew all too well. Blushing, she looked at her girlfriend and licked her lips. "Good thing we no longer have to worry about that problem, do we?

Tegan blushed at the thoughts running through her head. She shook her head, "good thing, yeah." She cleared her throat but Sara knew she was flustered and laughed at her softly.

They lay on the couch, Tegan on her side with her legs bent and Sara on her back next to her, her own legs over Tegan's.

"Sare, how do you feel about us being public? I don't get paparazzi'd much, but there are some intense fans that will do some major looking for anything and they're bound to find soon enough. So how do you feel about it? I'm not talking like getting a statement, but a picture or something just to end rumors before they start." Tegan inquired softly.

Sara hummed and was quiet for a moment, thinking it through. People were going to find out and in all honesty, she didn't feel like hiding from the world. She nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. "Okay, let's do it."

"Yeah? You mean it?, Tegan asked again. She looked so excited, it was really hard to deny if Sara wanted to. Good thing she didn't.

Sara nodded and pecked Tegan on the cheek, smiling wide. "Yeah, I mean it. I don't want to hide from the world about who I am who I am so incredibly lucky to date. Let them know."

Tegan jumped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to her desk, picking up her phone. She walked back to the couch, resuming her previous position and opened the camera app on the phone. They were still in their bed clothes and weren't dressed attractively by any means, but it was better this way. She held the phone above their heads and kissed Sara on the cheek, both sporting wide smiles as Sara closed her eyes. The camera click went off and they both giggled.

"I feel like such a kid", Sara whispered, smiling wide.

"Love will do that to you, Sasa", Tegan whispered back.

"Sasa?", said woman asked. A smile still tugged at her lips.

"Shush, you love it", Tegan laughed as she opened Instagram and went straight to add a new photo. She clicked on the latest photo on the camera roll, smiling at the picture. "We really do look cute." She made it black and white, and in the caption, she simply wrote 'home'.

"I like it", Sara agreed. She smiled wide as she read the caption. "That's what it feels like when I'm with you", the younger confessed.

Tegan looked at her and nodded, "me too." She pecked Sara's lips in a loving kiss, both smiling into each other.

"Okay, ready?", Tegan asked.

Sara nodded, "ready."

Tegan smiled and her thumb tapped the 'share' button.

"Now we wait. Sing me another song, Sare.", Tegan smiled at her.

Sara's mind went else where. She licked her lips and smirked. "How about..", she moved from next to Tegan to pulling her girlfriend on her back, straddling her hips, "a good, old fashioned high school make out?"

Tegan smirked and sat up, biting her labret piercing. Her hands rubbed Sara's thighs slowly, and nodded. "Works with me."

"Do you have to go?", Tegan whined from the drivers side. Sara said that she should go back to Stacy's for the night to gather some things- clothes, toiletries and she would be back tomorrow morning to spend time with Tegan again. It was around 10pm and they were driving to drop Sara off.

Sara chuckled and nodded. "Babe, it's only one night, okay? Besides, you've lived 31 years without me, you can do one night. And Stace saw the picture, I'm sure she's going insane about what's going on with us, so I need to talk her down", she laughed. Tegan had one hand one the wheel, the other hand resting on her girlfriend's thigh. Sara looked at the older woman next to her the whole way there, taking in her relaxed and happy features.

Too soon for their liking, they arrived and Tegan pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park. The musician leaned towards Sara and pulled her into a numbing kiss, tangling her hand in Sara's shorter hair. A little whimper escaped the younger one's throat and she pulled away before she could no longer control herself.

"I", peck, "love", peck, "you."

Tegan smiled, "I love you, too, Sare. So much. Go, before I kidnap you again."

Sara laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt, hopping out of the car and walked up the porch. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she pulled it out, opening the messages.

Tegan: I miss you already.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment that Sara stepped into the house she shared with Stacy, the woman was bombarded with questions.

"What's with the photo? What does she mean 'home'? Did you guys kiss? Oh my god, are you gay?!", and so on.

Sara could only inhale deeply as she prepared herself to answer her friend. She made her way to the couch and slumped on it, patting the spot next to her. Stacy quickly moved next to her, sitting crossed legged and waiting for answers.

"Okay, Stace. One question at a time, go."

Stacy mulled it over for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, I knew by the smile that you came home with every night that you had feelings for Tegan. I'm not surprised- she's a good person. But what are those feelings? And does she feel them too?", the tall woman asked.

Sara tried to hold back her smile but it was no vail. "I love her, Stace. I'm in love with her. And it terrifies me and I know that some people might think that it's too soon but I don't. I feel like I've been waiting for her my whole life and this whole day that we've spent together, she's treated me like I'm a queen. She said that she's in love with my, Stace. Me. How insane is that? We jammed out and she fed me crepes and we cuddled for the majority of the day. She's made me so happy in just one day and I can't help but want her every day. And she's such a good kisser, ju-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there", the woman interrupted Sara's rambling. The shorter of the two just blushed, but continued smiling like a child on Christmas morning. She hadn't felt this way in a very long time, she decided, so she was going to bask in it for as long as she could.

Stacy giggled at her friend. "You're happy, Sare?", she asked.

Sara nodded, smiling wide. "So happy, Stacy. She... Makes me flustered and scared but my heart... She's healing me. And I love her so much."

Stacy held her friend in a bone-crushing hug, sighing happily. "Then, that's all that matters. Gender, age, profession- none of it matters. As long as sheaves you happy and supports you, I'll stand by you and this relationship one-hundred percent, okay?", She told her friend. Sara nodded, feeling at peace and content with her friend's acceptance. She slowly pulled away with a smirk.

"She really is a good kisser though."

The next morning came by quickly and Sara found herself sitting down, drinking coffee on the kitchen table when her phone buzzed.

Tegan: Good morning, beautiful. I missed you last night- it hard to sleep without my personal body heater.

Sara's face cracked into a smile.

Sara: Good morning, darling. I missed you too- waking up alone and not with you is not a good way to start off my day. When shall I be graced with your presence?

Not even two minutes passed when her phone buzzed again.

Tegan: I'll be there in an hour and we're going out. Dress casual and if you get cold easily like me, you might want to take a jacket with you. I'll see you soon, baby love.

Sara chuckled and shook her head.

Sara: okay, I'll be ready. I love you.

Tegan: I love you, too :)

"Come on, T, where are we going?", Sara asked for the umpteenth time. They were driving in Tegan's Mercedes, the musician taking her to a secret location.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it.", the older smiled, one hand on Sara's thigh, the other on the wheel. The couple were cruising down a paved road. The only thing in sight were the trees surrounding them and no other cars were in sight.

Sara huffed and sat back against the seat of the car, arms crossed. She was quiet for a moment and then an idea popped into her head. She licked her dry lips and smirked, leaning across the console. "Come on, baby...", she whispered. Her right hand traced patterns on Tegan's inner thigh. Her left hand came up to move the hair away from Tegan's neck, pushing it aside as her lips came in contact with her girlfriend's strong jaw. Tega licked her dry lips, trying to control herself. Sara's lips dragged themselves down as she nipped and licked the skin. Her tongue licked the spot behind Tegan's ear, and her mouth came around the ear lobe, giving it a gentle suck. "Tell me where we're going, baby", she whispered.

The musician whimpered but shook her head away. "I have a special day planned for us today and I don't want to ruin anything. Pulling over for a quick fuck is not the way I want our first time to be", she shuttered, a blush on her cheeks. "You drive me wild." She smiled at the girl next to her. "We'll be there in two minutes, no exaggeration. You will be fine and they'll love you."

Sara sat back on the seat and sighed, biting her lip. And then it dawned on her.

"They!?"

"I'm home!", the musician yelled throughout the sea-side cottage. Tegan dropped the keys on a bowl that was sitting on a table by the door. She continued to take off her Doc Martens, instructing Sara to take off her oxfords. Their hands linked and walked through the living room of the home. She wasn't lying when she said that they would arrive in two minutes and now here they were, in a beautiful cottage by the Pacific Ocean. Who were these people, Sara thought.

A bark was heard from down the hallway, followed by what sara presumed was a dog's running paws. Another bark and a dark-furred dog was in front of them, wagging its tail happily.

"Tilly!", Tegan exclaimed as she leaned down and pet the dog's neck. "How's my favorite dog? You've been good? Yeah you have, sis!", Tegan continued to pet the dog happily.

"Tegan?", this time, a female voice was heard. Footsteps were heard down the hallway and what appeared to be an older woman was rounded the corner, smiling happily at the sight.

"Mum!", the musician exclaimed. She stood upright and walked towards her mother, giving her a hug. "Oh I missed you, mum. Sorry for not visiting sooner, I've lost track of time", she patted her mother's back, pulling away..

"It's okay, Tee", her mother said, "you're busy, everyone wants you." They both laughed. Her mother's eyes found Sara's wide ones. "Oh! Who is this?", she asked.

Tegan turned around and, if possible, her smile widened. She walked towards Sara, pulling her towards her own mother.

"Mum, this is Sara Clement, my girlfriend", she stated with pride. Sara blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"Hello, Ms. Quin, lovely to meet you", Sara stated, albeit a bit shy.

"My name is Sonia, dear. And hello!", Sonia exclaimed. The mother quickly pulled Sara into a hug, taking the youngest of the three by surprise. She hugged back, still timid, but finding comfort in the embrace. It's as if everyone from this family could calm her down, it seemed. They pulled away and Sara linked her hand with Tegan's, smiling at her girlfriend who was looking at her with nothing but love and happiness in her eyes.

"Okay, I will let you girls be. Tegan, lunch is in one hour- pasta salad.", Sonia informed them.

Tegan nodded. "Mum is the hammock still outside?", she wondered. She wouldn't mind spending the rest of the hour cuddled with her girlfriend on the hammock.

Sonia smiled knowingly. "Yes dear, it is. Go, I'll call you two when lunch is ready.", she smiled at them once more and made her way back into the kitchen.

"Your mother is so nice, Tee...", Sara smiled at her girlfriend. With their hands still connected, Tegan dragged them to the French doors that sat on the family room, taking them outside. "You think so? She likes you, you know", the older of the two smiled.

Sara smiled for two reasons at that moment. The sight in front of her was beautiful. A fully furnished deck with Wicca lounge chairs and an umbrella to cover them from the sun. Little lanterns hung from the giant umbrella and Sara could imagine that this was a lovely place to be at night. A very comfortable looking hammock was on the far side of the deck, making the younger woman want to lay on it with her girlfriend. She looked over the side of the deck, where stairs were and found beach white sand. Not too far off, she could see the ocean.

Then, Sara smiled for another reason. Sonia liked her. Did she get the approval? Do lesbians even look for approval? How did this all work out...? But it didn't matter, she thought. She looked over at her girlfriend who was sporting a wide smile on her face, leading them to hammock and realized that she couldn't care less.

"Come here", Tegan's deep voice called her. The musician laid in the hammock, making it sink down, but she scooted further back, inviting Sara in. The younger woman sat her bum down and laid next to her girlfriend, taking in her scent. She moaned when Tegan's hand came to her scalp, running her fingers through her shorter hair. Tegan's other arm wrapped itself around her waist, holding her in place and rubbing soft circles on her lower back. There was a soft breeze from the ocean air, making the younger one shiver.

"You really should stop making those noises, you know. First in the car and now this... It's like you want me to lose control", the older of the two whispered. Sara could only lick her lips slowly and bite her lower one softly to stop herself from saying anything else. No vail.

"Maybe I want you to lose control around me. Maybe I want to hear you talk dirty to me as you make love to me."

Sara really didn't know where that came from. Just something about Tegan made her body go insane. It could be anything from the woman's wide hips or full breasts. Or maybe it was the sharp jawline or colorful arms. Or maybe, it was her long, diligent fingers that played the guitar so well. She wondered what they could do to her.

She heard the woman next to her groan and throw her head back. She was biting her other lip and her eyes were shut close. "Sare...", the older warned. "Stop being a tease, babe... If only you knew what I want to do to you... Fuck, this isn't a joke. I want to make love to you until the sun comes up and until your thighs shake. I will make it special and we'll remember it forever, but this... Oh god, you're making me go insane."

Sara felt bad now, making her girlfriend lose her calm was sort of what she had in mind, but she didn't mean to be a tease. But if she really thought about it, what was she waiting for? What she felt for Tegan exceeded any past feelings on any previous relationship. She felt like she has known the woman her whole life and she loved their instant connection.

Sara nuzzled her face into her girlfriend's neck, feeling the warmth that the body provided her. With a deep breath, she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's torso.

"I'm ready, Tegan."

She felt the other woman stop breathing and then release a shutter.

"W-what...?", she could only stutter out.

Sara smiled and placed a delicate kiss to Tegan's neck. "I'm ready. I don't mean to be a tease but I've never done this before- this is all new to me. But... All I want is to be with you in every single way possible. I love you and I love what we have. I've never felt more comfortable around anyone. I want you."

Another deep breath from the older woman. "Are you sure...?", she needed to be reassured.

Sara nodded and her grip tightened on her girlfriend's waist. "Yes, baby. I'm sure."

Before Tegan could reply, her mother's voice shot through the open window.

"Girls, lunch is ready!"

The couple could only giggle and blush like they were caught in the middle of a sinful act. Tegan yelled "I'm coming" to her mother and Sara smirked.

"Not yet, you're not."

The musician could only blush but looked to the opened window. "Talk about a cock block", she muttered.

One of Sara's neatly plucked eyebrows raised. "You don't have a cock."

This time, it was Tegan's turn to smirk. "Oh trust me babe", her voice lowered, "I do."

"This is delicious, Sonia. Thank you so much", Sara complemented the food in between bites. Parents loved her and she knew this. This was a thing she felt good and confident about.

The older lady smiled at Sara wide, taking a sip from her water. "No, sweetie, thank you. It's nice to be reminded that I am a good cook", she shot a pointed glare at Tegan who just scoffed.

The youngest of all three just giggled, shaking her head. Another bite, another satisfied sigh.

"So," Sonia began, "what do you do for a living, Sara?"

Said woman internally flinched, dreading the question. Before she could come up with anything, Tegan came to the rescue.

"She's a musician", she stated with a big smile on her face.

Sonia nodded and smiled. "Of course she is! Is that how you two met?"

Tegan shook her head, "no, we have a mutual friend and she introduced us."

Sara nodded, giving Tegan's knee a squeeze under the table. The musician looked over at her girlfriend, her eyes screaming 'thank you'.

"Oh, that's so nice of her. Obviously, she should be a matchmaker. How old are you, Sara?"

" I am 29", she answered quickly.

Sonia nodded again. "And how long have you been a musician?"

Sara mulled it over for a second. "I've played guitar since I was twelve, but just recently has it become more than a hobby", she smiled at Tegan.

Another question, "sorry if I'm stepping in, but what have you been doing if it was just a hobby?"

The younger woman took a long sip of her water, setting the glass down, she sighed. "No worries, you're not stepping in anywhere. Truth be told, I wanted to be a musician in my teens. But when I was eighteen, I met my now ex-husband and he convinced me to go to college instead. Which you know, is good, but it wasn't what I wanted. I took a few computer, math and science classes and I applied for a bank teller job, which wasn't much but it paid the bills. I left Montreal almost a month and a half ago, now I'm finally pursuing music."

Sonia nodded and smiled a knowing smile, almost a smirk. "And let me guess. Tegan here is your first girlfriend?"

"Mom!"

Sara's laughed loudly. "How did you know?"

"Well, she has a thing for going after the straight ones and converting them."

Another round of laughter went around the table.

"You say that as if I go out every day and make it my day job to convert straight girls", the musician huffed. Sara shook her head, smiling wide.

"Yeah, she did convert me, but I forgive her."

After a long, pleasant conversation, and many hugs later, the couple left the home at around 6pm, big smiles painted on their faces. Sonia had shown Sara albums full of pictures of Tegan as a kid, embarrassing her partner sufficiently. They sat in the car and buckled up, turning on the radio softly and settled in a jazz station. The older of the two pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the beaten down road. "My mum totally loved you", she told her girlfriend. There was a peaceful aura between them, content and relaxed. Sara was buzzing with excitement at how the day had gone down, grabbing Tegan's hand and intertwining their fingers in a relaxed hold.

"I'm glad, she really is lovely. I guess it must be a family thing... Also, you were a cute kid", she winked.

"Flattery and compliments will get you everywhere, Sare", she older woman bantered at her.

Sara smiled, looking at her girlfriend with a dreamt state. She turned her body on the car seat to face Tegan, crossing her legs.

"In that case", she began, "you're so incredibly beautiful. And you're smart and so talented. Your voice is out of this world. You have the most beautiful eyes and your smile... Baby, your smile makes me want to make you smile for the rest of my life. Your laugh is so contagious. And you're kind hearted and caring, you put others first... I always thought that I would be standing in a shadow of a damaged heart, but meeting you... You're healing me, Tegan. You're everything I could ever want."

Tegan shuttered at the honesty in her words. She was so happy that she could make Sara happy once again, she would make it her life duty to love and protect her. And she felt such incredible, overwhelming joy that Sara felt so strongly about her, she could sing about Sara for the rest of her life.

"Sara... I feel so honored to be with you. It's a blessing- you are a blessing to me. I just... I never believed in anything religious at all, but meeting you- loving you... I thank whatever celestial creature that sent you my way. You're my everything, baby love", she brought Sara's hand and kissed all the knuckles.

A soft sob escaped the younger woman's throat, and she could only hold on to Tegan's hand tighter.

"Why is it that I have known you for two weeks and I am head over heels for you? Why is it that I feel like you've been missing my whole life... That you can change my life in the best and most magical way? Tegan, I never thought that I could love after him... But here you are, making me love you." She shook her head, wiping a stray tear that fell down her right cheek. "You're so amazing."

Tegan's own tear fell down her face and Sara was quick to kiss it away. "I'm one hundred percent yours, as long as you'll have me. Forever."

"Forever is a long time", Sara warned.

"Never long enough when it comes to you."

They arrived at Tegan's home about an hour later, both sufficiently tired from the long and emotional day. The happy couple dragged themselves up to Tegan's bed, kicking off their shoes on the way. Sara dropped her cardigan on the side of the bed, taking off her socks as well. Her button down followed, landing gracefully on the floor. Now clad in a blank tank top, she stood up and unbuttoned her trousers, leaving them on the ground with the pile of her clothes. The woman reached around her back and under her shirt, snapping her bra open and pulled it from under her shirt. The solid black item dropped on top of all her clothes.

Only wearing her black tank top and dark blue panties, the woman crawled on top of the bed, letting herself view her girlfriend who was in a similar state of dress. Tegan was casually standing by the bed, wearing only a white wife beater and dark green boy shorts which accented her hips. Clearly, Sara noted, she wasn't wearing a bra, either. The sight sent a flutter from her chest, down to her core. She licked her dry lips crossed her legs, trying to be subtle. She looked over at Tegan who was busy on her phone, and took over her figure. She looked so relaxed, so happy and Sara needed to feel her soft skin. She wanted to hold tight to her tattooed arms and smell her scent. Sara made up her mind.

"Baby, come here."


	8. Chapter 8

The older woman sat her phone down on the bedside table and quickly walked to the light switch, flipping the harsh, bright lights to a softer, warmer light from a lamp in the corner of the room. Slowly, Tegan walked to the bed, biting her lip. She took over Sara's form, lying on the bed and resting on her elbows. Everything about her screamed sex, from the way her neck was slightly bent, to the way she licked and bit her lips repeatedly, to her heaving chest. Tegan's core throbbed at the thought of everything that she wanted to do to the woman in front of her. Slowly, the older one crawled on top of the bed and positioned herself above Sara, her legs on either side of the body below her, keeping her at an elbows length.

Sara's hands came and rubbed her way Tegan's forearms, lightly tracing her tattoos. Her right hand came around her shoulder, up to her neck and slowly trailed down, feeling Tegan's rapid heart beat under the warm skin. A shy smiled adorned her face.

"Kiss me, Tegan."

Said woman nodded and licked her dry lips, her eyes focused on Sara's own. Slowly, she leaned down and captured the woman's lips between her own, massaging the pair softly and tenderly, almost afraid. When she felt Sara tug lightly at her hair, she pressed down harder, biting the bottom lip between her teeth and tugging slightly. To make up for the abuse, she sucked the lower lip softly, licking it thoroughly and kissing Sara harder, making her whimper at the sensation. The only sound that could be heard in the room was their sped up breathing and the soft sound of their lips meeting together.

The younger woman pulled back to catch her breath, gasping as Tegan continued her kisses to her jaw, nicking kicking softy. Sara could feel herself become more and more aroused- feel her underwear moisten as Tegan continued her ministrations. She groaned softly and tilted her head back when Tegan sucked at her pulse joint and her hands came up and under the musician's shirt, feeling the tight skin. She scratched softly down her abdomen, making it to the bottom of the shirt and tugged at it.

"Take it off, Tee", she gasped. "I need to feel you."

She felt the woman nod into her neck and slowly lift herself on a kneeling position above Sara. Her arms came to the hem of the wife beater and slowly took it off, throwing it somewhere in the room to be forgotten. Sara's breath hitched as she took in her girlfriend's naked, slightly tanner, torso. Firm abs, sharp hip bones, forming a "v" shape into the boxers and full, round breasts. Her dark pink nipples were hard and Sara wanted to touch all of it.

Sara sat up, still under Tegan, and kissed from her neck down to the valley of her breasts, making the woman groan slightly from above her. Tegan's hands reached behind her and grabbed on to Sara's thighs, supporting her. Sara's own hands came to her tank top and removed it in a flash, needing to be in an even state of undress with Tegan. The older woman pulled Sara's body against hers, the contact making the both of them moan. Tegan pulled at Sara's hair, tilting her head back and nipped at her neck once more, feeling Sara shudder beneath her. She licked the spot behind her ear and sucked the earlobe softly into her mouth, licking it thoroughly. Sara's own hands ran up and down her lover's back, focusing the soft skin that she found there. When a moan escapes the younger one's throat, Tegan pulled back and pushed Sara so that she was laying down beneath her.

Ever so slowly, Tegan kissed her mouth again, using her tongue to muffle Sara's groans when her experienced hand softly touched her girlfriend's breast. Soft, nimble fingers massaged the warm globe, starting from the outermost part, making their way to the middle. Her fingers kneaded the pink nipple, pinching it slightly.

"Oh fuck", Sara gasped beneath her. Her head tilted back and Tegan planted wet, sloppy kisses all the way down to her breast. When her tongue licked Sara's nipple, the younger woman moaned loudly. Tegan's mouth encircled the organ, softly sucking it and flicking her tongue over it quickly. Sara grasped the sheets tightly, her mouth opening and closing.

"You're so beautiful", the older woman whispered above her. She licked the pale valley between the breasts and gave the other one the same treatment, this time, biting down on the bud slightly. Sara gasped at the sensation and her hips bucked involuntarily, her face flushed.

"Oh god, Tee- fuck, come up here", Sara whispered. Her body was on fire, needing to be touched and Sara needed to kiss Tegan before she went insane. The older one did as she was told and kissed Sara profoundly, meeting her tongue inside the younger one's mouth, groaning as their nipples pressed against each other. Sara's shy hand came and slowly made her way from Tegan's hip to her breast, kneading the flesh in purposeful gropes. The touch was so unexpected that Tegan gasped loudly, groaning at the sensation. Her hips grinded down on Sara's, needing any sort of friction.

Sara moaned at the feeling of Tegan's wet core meeting hers, the touch making her want to feel it again. So she did. She bucked her hips up and met Tegan's over and over again, groaning at the delicious friction. Tegan's head dropped to Sara's shoulder, her mouth sucking at the skin there harshly. Her hands both went to the breasts below her, giving them a tight squeeze.

Sara's flushed and already sweaty face scrunched up. "T-Tegan please, baby- god, I need you", she all but begged. Tegan nodded into her shoulder and lifted herself so that their hips were no longer meeting. Instead, she kissed her way down Sara's torso, her pink tongue dipping into the belly button and licked her way down to the waistband of Sara's Calvin Klein panties. Needing to be reassured, Tegan's dark eyes looked for Sara's own. Once Sara realized that Tegan was only waiting for her, she looked at her eyes and nodded, lifting her lips off the mattress as her girlfriend peeled off her last garment. Sara shuttered as the breeze of the cool room hit her core, and felt herself pool down to the crack of her bum and on to the sheets.

Tegan was mesmerized. Never in her life had she seen anyone more beautiful. Sara's core was pink and flushed with need, her juices dripping. Her mouth felt dry and she felt her own core moisten, sufficiently dampening the boxers. She sat back and removed herself from the last article of clothing, now bare for Sara to see.

The musician lifted one of Sara's legs and put it over her shoulder, kissing the skin under her knee and making her way up the leg. "I love you", she licked at her inner thigh. Sara's left hand came to cover her mouth but Tegan's hand reached out and removed it. "I want to hear you, Sare", she nipped, getting closer and closer. She inhaled, smelling the enticing scent and licked her lips. Making eye contact with her girlfriend, she wrapped her lips around the throbbing clit, giving it a firm suck.

"Oh fucking- Tegan!", the woman yelled. Her body was floating and she was dead, she presumed, because nothing had ever felt so incredibly good before. Said woman lapped at the justices spilling from her entrance, humming at the taste. She went back to the clit and flicked her tongue over it quickly, side to side and then, up and down.

Sara was writhing below her, one hand clutching a pillow for life and another, finding its way to Tegan's head, pushing down on it. Tegan opened her mouth and took all of Sara in, licking the moisture that seemed to never end. "Oh god that's so good, baby", the younger moaned. Her eyes were closed and her neck was strained. Tegan's free hand came up and played with a breast, pinching Sara's nipple harshly and making the other woman yelp.

"Fuck, Sare, you taste so fucking good", Tegan's deep and raspy voice told her. It was just a whisper but it did wonders for Sara. Suddenly, her tongue wasn't enough and she needed more.

"Baby, please, I need you- hmm, I need you inside", she begged her lover. Tegan's released her latch on the woman's budding clit and licked at the entrance, not going in just yet. Her hand left Sara's boob and circled itself around a milky white thigh. She opened up Sara's legs more and lifted the hood of the clit back, exposing the sensitive button to cold air. Tegan stiffened her tongue and entered Sara, bobbing her head quickly. With every inward thrust, her nose hit Sara's clit, sending delicious jolts of pleasure through her body. Sara's walls clenched around the skilled tongue, indicating that Sara was almost there. She groaned at the tight grip that Sara had on her hair, the noise sending vibrations through the woman's core.

Tegan peeled herself away from her girlfriend and crawled up her body. "You taste so fucking good, Sara. Do you want a taste?", she rasped at her ear. Sara was in a state of euphoria and anything that Tegan said, would go. She nodded, needing any kind of touch. Tegan kissed her hard, her moist lips meeting against Sara's own dry pair. The woman below her opened up her mouth and groaned at the taste of herself on Tegan's tongue, her arms wrapping themselves around the woman's strong shoulders.

Tegan's right hand reached down and surprised the woman with tight, fast circles on her clit, making her pull back and moan. She pressed their breasts together and sucked on her collarbones, needing to taste anything that was Sara. Her long fingers dipped down on to the wetness and she let them sit there, gathering wetness before plunging her longest digit inside Sara.

They both groaned at the feeling.

"Oh fuck Sara, you're so tight", Tegan gasped at her neck, biting down softly. The younger woman welcomed all the sensation that she was feeling, moaning loudly as her lover pulled back and in again, this time with two fingers. She felt Tegan's digits spreading her, thrusting harder at each stroke. The palm of her hand rubbed Sara's clit and she dug her nails into Tegan's shoulders. Sara's hip bucked, tightening around Tegan's fingers.

"T-Tegan I'm so- mmm, I'm so close b-baby", she gasped, her eyes closed and her mouth opened wide, gasping breaths. Her hips buckled wildly, riding Tegan's fingers as if her life depended on it. Tegan lifted her body off her girlfriend and stared, her eyes drinking the image in front of her. She wanted to remember every detail. Sara's face was scrunched up, a mixture of pleasure and desperation written across her face.

Tegan knew what would do the trick. She lowered her body and kissed her neck, licking at the salty, sweaty skin. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you squeeze my fingers when you come around them. Come on, Sara", a particularly hard thrust. "Fucking come for me, baby love", she rasped at her ear.

Sara nodded, her back arching of the bed. She let out a guttural moan as she hit her peak, waves of blissfully numbing pleasure encasing her body. Her toes curled and her fingers wrapped themselves around Tegan's toned, tattooed biceps.

"Tegan- oh god, Tee I'm coming... I'm coming for you baby", she moaned under her breath. She collapsed back on the bed, her eyes wide as she tried to catch her breath. Her asthmatic lungs raced to collect oxygen. She felt Tegan pull out of her and saw as she brought her cum-coated fingers up to her mouth, moaning at the taste. With her body worn out and so numbingly pleased, Sara could only resign herself to feel everything she could. Water pooled at her eyes and spilled, nothing but bliss and overwhelming joy rushing through her.

This is what it was like, she thought, this is what she had been missing.

The tears were somewhat expected but still took Tegan by surprise. She felt her own eyes water and she leaned down to kiss Sara's lips on a soft, delicate kiss. They cried silently and when they pulled away, the couple laughed at themselves, shaking their heads.

Tegan slumped by Sara's body, resting her head on her right hand and rubbing the back of her girlfriend's neck lightly with the left. She felt at peace. She felt happy. Looking at Sara's glossy, hooded eyes, she realize that there was no where else she rather be.

"What are you thinking about?", Sara asked softly.

"You."

Sara's teary smile broke her heart and put it together all at once.

"What about you, Sare, what's going on through your mind?", she asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

Said woman let out a breath, chuckling. "That was... That was amazing. I've never", she blushed, "nobody ever made me cum other than myself. You were so kind and gentle... Rough when you needed to be. You're the perfect lover, Tegan."

Tegan's watery eyes closed, letting a few tears run down her cheeks. Sara scooted forward and wrapped her arms around her, comforting her in the way she knew she could.

"I told you I would cry", Tegan muttered lightly into the embrace. The two sets of bodies shook with laughter, holding each other softly as the tears stopped.

"Tegan", Sara took a big breath, "I don't know what I'm doing. But I want to touch you."

Tegan pulled back and held herself above Sara. Just the thought of her girlfriend touching her so intimately made her core throb. She was already so close, but she just needed a little bit of stimulation to come.

"Are you sure, baby? You really don't have to, but if you want, here I am." She tucked Sara's bangs behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sure. I want to make you feel good, or at least try.", she whispered. She was nervous as fuck but she was determined to make the older, gorgeous woman above her come.

Tegan smiled at her and kissed her lips, this time a bit rougher. Her longer hair fell over her shoulders, creating a curtain and confiding the two of them in their own little world. She muttered an "okay" before getting lost in the kiss, groaning as Sara's firm tongue massaged hers. Tegan was taken by surprise when Sara flipped them over, straddling her waist.

Sara smirked, new confidence found on being in top, and slowly trailed her hands to to woman's larger breast, squeezing softly. She relished when she felt Tegan's breath hitch and slowly kneaded the nipples at the same time. She heard Tegan groan and shift around, trying to find some relief in her lower region. Sara parted from her mouth and place wet kisses on her neck, down to her chest and kissed right above her heart. She smiled when she felt it thump loudly and strong, and loved lower, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking lightly.

Tegan's strong hand came to Sara's hair and pulled slightly. She groaned when she felt Sara's hot tongue flick the bud repeatedly, biting it between two sets of crooked teeth. Tegan felt herself pool and her hips buckled, needing alleviation.

"Sara p-please", she gasped as she felt the woman do the same thing to the other globe. "I need you, please", she whispered harshly. Tegan prided herself in being a caring and giving lover. She would go on for hours without asking for anything, just to please her partners. But once it came down to her, she didn't like to be teased or be withheld pleasure. She was eager when she was on the receiving end but with reason.

Sara nodded on her chest and placed light kisses down her torso. Her hands came and wrapped around Tegan's firm thighs and opened them enough for her to fit in between. Sara moaned at the sight of Tegan's dripping core, the neatly trimmed triangle of hair at the top of her core was moist with her lubrication. Sara looked up at Tegan who was leaning on her elbows, looking intently at Sara through hooded eyes. Keeping eye contact with her lover, so lowered her mouth on Tegan's mound, groaning at how amazing she tasted.

"Oh fuck", Tegan whispered, dropping her head back. Her hands came up to grope her own breast, twisting the nipples almost painfully. Sara opened her mouth and took all of Tegan in, lapping away at the juices as she held on to her thighs tight. Her lips encircled her clit and she flicked her tongue rapidly over the bud, grazing it softly with her lips.

"Oh!", was moaned out from below her. Tegan turned her head to the side and tried to muffle her moans into the pillows, but it was no vail. Sara felt Tegan's thigh tense and felt Tegan grind down on her mouth. Sara stiffened her tongue and entered her girlfriend for the first time, marveling at how tight and hot it was. Tegan continued to grind on her tongue, gasping and moaning. She was no longer calm and collected, no- now, she was racing for relief. Sara pushed her hips down on to the bed, getting more confident, and held her down. Her tongue continued to thrust into Tegan and her hand came up and around the milky thigh, her fingertips drawing tight and fast circles on the engorged clit. Sara's free hand came up and held Tegan's hand that was still on her breast, needing to have certain intimacy.

"Sara, oh fuck baby you're so- mmm, so g-good", the muscles on her strained and flushed neck flexed as she gasped out the moans. "Sara don't stop, do- fuck", she begged. Sara moaned at how tight her girlfriend was holding on to her tongue. Realizing that she was close, Sara let go of her hand and entered her with a finger and her tongue this time, taking the older woman by surprise. Her girlfriend moaned loudly at the intrusion and Sara removed her tongue from inside her, curled her finger to find that spot she knew all women had. Her mouth rose to the pink, throbbing clit and sucked hard on it, adding another finger and curling them to find that spot. Her fingertips found a spongy spot and Tegan's hip lifted from the bed.

"SARA! Y-yes, there! Oh fuck, so close", Tegan praised. Sara continued to hit that spot rapidly, sucking and flicking the clit into her mouth. A few moment later, she heard the woman below her moan. "Sara I'm coming baby, fuck I'm coming", her girlfriend's mouth opened in a silent scream, Sara's fingers clenched in a death grip as her back arched. Sara tried to drink everything about this moment in, all of the aspects so beautiful. Her girlfriend took her breath away.

Once Tegan's body relaxed, Sara pulled out and kissed her way up her heaving body. Laying on top of the flushed body, she nuzzled her head into Tegan's neck. She smiled as she felt her lover's rapid pulse against her lips. Tegan's calloused hands rubbed up and down Sara's back languidly, kissing the top of the younger woman's head. Tegan's stomach erupted into butterflies which made their way up her body and transformed into an all too familiar stinging sensation behind her eyes. Her vision blurred and smiled nonetheless, hugging Sara's body closer to her.

"You make me so happy", the older smiled down at her girlfriend. Sara rested her weight on her elbows, their bodies still connected and smiled back at Tegan. Slowly, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Tegan's lips, their hearts beating wildly in their chests. Hesitantly, Sara pulled back, running her hand through Tegan's longer and wavier hair. She made eye contact with the woman below her.

"I love you, Tegan", she whispered softly. Their hands linked next to their heads.

"And I will always love you, Sara", the woman replied. Her voice was stern but soft. They spent a moment just basking in their presence, and suddenly, Tegan smirked.

"So, ready for round two?", she waggled her eyebrows dramatically. Her girlfriend chuckled above her and shook her head.

"You're insatiable", the younger one giggled harder as her girlfriend flipped them over and placed kisses on her nose and face.

"You love it."


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was the first one to wake up, her side being closest to the windows, the sun shone bright in her face. She squinted at the light and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no vail. Once Sara Clement was awake, she was awake.

The woman huffed slightly, shifting to get comfortable on the bed. She felt her bare bum press against Tegan's front and shuttered quietly, thinking of the previous night. The pair went on for hours, familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies and memorizing every inch of skin. Sara couldn't count the orgasms that she had with her hands, losing count after eight. The couple passed out sometime around two am, exhausted and marked bodies collapsing into one another one last time and then on to the bed.

The younger woman looked down at her chest and counted all the love bites that were scattered on the pale skin. Each told a different story. For example, the one right next to her left nipple was when Tegan was being a tease. And the one right above her heart was when Tegan came hard, she needed to muffle her shout, so she opted for marking Sara instead. The younger one left her fair share of hickies and scratches down on the older woman's back, so she thought it was a fair game.

Turning around and facing her lover, Sara sighed happily. She observed the way Tegan's nose twitched in her sleep, the way that her piercing shined under her plump lips. Sara lifted her hand and pushed the bangs out of Tegan' face and leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. She nuzzled into the musician's marked neck and smiled happily when she felt Tegan's arm pull her in close in her sleep.

She must've fallen asleep because she opened her eyes and Tegan was not in the bed with her . She heard the shower running and faint humming, so she slowly tip-toed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, slowly opening the door and sneaking in without her girlfriend noticing. She smirked when she saw that Tegan was facing away from her, her plump round bum and firm back facing her, instead. The skylights of the room let natural light into the bathroom and Tegan looked like she was glowing. Sara sneaked her way inside the shower door and wrapped her arms around her middle, scaring the older woman.

"Jesus christ!", she shrieked, turning around and stepping back. "Holy fuck", Tegan gasped, her hand flying to her chest. "Sara, way to fucking warn me!", she playfully scolded, a smile threatening to break free. Sara shook her head and wrapped her arms around Tegan, kissing her jaw and pushing her against the glass panel of the shower softly.

"Let me make it up to you, then", she rasped at her neck, her hands running up and down Tegan's sides. The older woman shuddered, her hands flying to the glass behind her to support her body.

"S-seriously?", she gasped as Sara's hands came softly to her breast, massaging them thoroughly. She moaned when her girlfriend's hot mouth wrapped itself around a nipple, sucking it hard and biting it softly. A moment later, Sara's mouth popped itself off her girlfriend's chest and nodded. "Yep", she patted Tegan's inner thighs. "Open up, baby. I wanna taste you", she kissed her way down and kneeled on her legs, sucking at the skin of Tegan's pelvic bone. She kissed and bit at the skin, licking it softly before biting it again. A bruised formed quickly and Sara moved down.

Tegan's legs opened wide, letting Sara in between. The steam of the hot shower made it all that much harder to breathe, the hot water pounding on Sara's back. Her hands instinctively made their way to Sara's brown locks, tugging softly as she pushed forward. Once Sara's hot and went tongue touched Tegan's dripping core, the older whimpered.

"Fuck Sara", she gasped when her clit was being sucked between a pair of lips. Her hips buckled and rode Sara's tongue, needing more. The younger woman felt the desperation coming from her partner in waves, opening her mouth wide and taking all of Tegan that she could. Her nimble tongue lapped at Tegan's core, drinking in all the juices that spilled from the woman. Sara moaned at the taste, the vibrations doing wonders to the older woman. Tegan's hand pushed Sara closer and groaned when her tongue entered her.

Sara's strong hands gripped the woman's thighs, leaving crescent marks on the flesh. Her right hand came behind the woman and palmed her ass, pushing forward, aiding in the quick thrusts. Sara's mouth moved up to the clit, flicking it rapidly side to side and then, up and down. Her freehand made her way between Tegan's thighs and quickly entered the woman with two fingers, spreading and curling them. She searched for that spot inside of her lover which she had become so acquainted with the night before and moaned as she felt Tegan's walls clench her digits tightly.

"F-fuck Sara, right there", she panted a whisper, riding Sara's fingers. Her body felt alive, as if ice and fire were running through her veins and she would die without the sacred combination making its way through her body. She hitched her left above her girlfriend's shoulder to get a better angle, moaning at how deep the fingers felt inside of her. She was surprised but realized that she was close to the edge and grinded harder on Sara's hand, so desperate for the death that awaited her.

"Come for me, Tegan. Fucking come in my mouth, I want to taste your cum", Sara rasped from between her girlfriend's quivering legs. She thrusted into Tegan's dripping cunt, almost harshly. She would be afraid that she was hurting her lover but she learned that Tegan liked a little bit of pain with sex, just like Sara had a thing for dirty talk. She pounded into her girlfriend until she felt the walls shake and tighten around her fingers, the moans getting exponentially louder from above her. She quickly removed her moist fingers and opened her mouth wide, drinking all of Tegan's cum in her mouth, closing her eyes when the taste reached her tastebuds. She tasted so fucking good, she thought again.

Tegan's neck was strained as she gasped at the intensity of the orgasm, a particular neck throbbing on her neck and Sara loved that she could put Tegan in such a position. Her face flushed and gasping for breath, Tegan pulled Sara up by the back of her arms. She rested her head on the crook of Sara's neck, panting slightly. Her girlfriend placed delicate kisses on the top of her head, running her arms softly up and down her back. After a little while, Tegan gained her breath and looked up shyly at her girlfriend, a light blush playing at her cheeks. Sara giggled, kissing her nose.

"Good morning", she wiggled her eyebrows at Tegan. The older woman laughed softly, nodding.

"Good morning. Can I just say that you've leveled up on this whole lesbian sex thing? Not even 24 hours later and you're taking me in the shower. So scandalous", she teased the younger woman. The other bit her lip and blushed slightly at the comment, shaking her head.

"Don't act like you didn't like it", she offered.

"Oh, quite the opposite. Youre a quick learner", she rewarded the younger woman with a soft kiss, their tongues shyly meeting as if it were for the first time. Tegan's hands came to rest on Sara's chest, leaning into her a bit more. Once they parted, Sara happily sighed.

"I love you", she calmly said. A smile graced at her lips.

"I love you too", the older one replied without hesitation. "Come on, you and I have a meeting at Warner Bros Records about you singing with me and being in the band. I'm thinking… 'Tegan and Sara', what'dya think?", she asked excitedly.

"I still can't believe that we're doing this", Sara said, holding her girlfriend tightly. "Okay, when's the meeting?", she asked into Tegan's neck.

"Its at two, I think that it's something like 11 right now. You wanna grab brunch and head over?", Tegan replied calmly. She didn't get a vocal answer but felt the woman nod into her neck.

Sara and Tegan walked hand in hand through the lobby of Warner Bros. Records, Sara feeling slightly nervous. She never thought that she would get here, nonetheless at such a huge company. She checked her reflection on the walls of the elevator, inspecting everything from her light blue button down, to her dark grey blazer and matching fitting slacks that ended just above her thin ankles to the black oxfords she had stolen from Tegan's closet that morning. She felt a bit self conscious, she admitted. Tegan knew this and wrapped her arms around her torso from behind.

"You will be fine, you will be professional and kind, sign a few papers and we can take the rest of the day off to do whatever you want to do", the older woman soothed in her ear. Sara could only nod and placed her hands above Tegan's.

After a moment of quiet, Sara asked, "Even if it's just a few movies with my girl at her house?"

Tegan smiled wide when she heard Sara say "my girl", not used to it at all. She nodded at the back of Sara's neck. "Anything you want, love."

The elevator doors opened and they walked to the far door on the right side of the hallway, Tegan's manager waiting for them by the door. He extended his hand to Sara, smiling at her.

"Rob Gowans, nice to meet you, Sara Clement", he introduced himself politely. Said woman shook his hand, smiling a bit shyly at him.

"Alright, well, they're waiting for us. Lets get going", he nodded at them, opening the door for the two of them.

Meeting the people from the label was terrifying, Sara thought. They all seemed so intimidating. Rob, Tegan and herself had dressed for something more business casual, but these people were waltzing around in their suits and ties. Words that Sara did not understand fell from their mouths quickly, overwhelming the young woman. After about 40 minutes of talk and mindless chit chat between the members of the label, they pulled out a few papers and pens.

"What're those for?", Sara asked Tegan under her breath. The woman could feel how uncomfortable her girlfriend was at the scene and she couldn't blame her- When she had started over ten years ago, it intimidated her too. Grimacing, she turned to Sara while the members still talked.

"One of those sheets makes us officially Tegan and Sara. Another set of papers insures that we will both make 50:50, half and half. It also says that we contribute to our own songs and are allowed to collaborate together, but we have to clarify whether you wrote a song or if we wrote it together. Vice versa for me. And the most fun", sarcasm was thick, "of all, the last one says that if we don't work as partners, romantically, we can't bring that into our partnership. As in, if we break up", they both flinched at the thought, "you can't sue my ass in court, basically. And I can't either."

Sara nodded and frowned, letting everything that she was just told seep into her brain and absorb the information.

"Well, that's a fucking downer", she muttered under her breath. Tegan nodded, her hand looking for Sara's under the large wooden table. Once she found it, they both held tight, sending hopeful smiles to each other.

Once papers were initialed and signed, the couple headed back to Tegan's in a rush, wanting to get away from the business aspect of their career as soon as possible. Pulling into the driveway, Tegan frowned as she noticed that the blinds were pulled back. She clearly remembered closing all the blinds before she left. Her heart rate began to pick up as she turned off the engine.

"What's wrong?", Sara asked worriedly.

Tegan pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed on to the pepper spray that she had hanging there for said reasons.

"I closed the blinds before we left and they're wide open. Someone's in there, Sare. Stay here and I'll go check it out", she told her girlfriend. She reached for the door handle and opened it.

"Fuck that!", Sara hissed as she got out of the car, closing the door softly. Tegan huffed but nodded, gesturing for Sara to get behind her. Slowly, she walked up the porch, making sure that they were out of the view from the windows. She opened the door that was unlocked, holding on to the pepper spray tighter and pushing it in front of her. The couple's heart rate picked up faster this time, dreading whatever waited for them inside. They walked through the living room, noticing that nothing was out of place or missing. Once they made their way into the kitchen, Sara noticed a blonde, short woman sitting on the counter, drinking a beer.

"Fucking hell", Tegan muttered as she dropped her defensive stand. The woman smirked and shook her head, jumping down from the counter.

"Who the hell are you?", Sara asked, clearly annoyed.

"Tegan, aren't you going to introduce me?", the nameless woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

The musician looked clearly pissed off and huffed.

"What are you doing here, Lindsey?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sara was never jealous. In junior high, when her "boyfriend" dumped her for another girl, she merely shrugged. In high school, when her friends made plans on a Friday night to go out and didn't invite her, she sighed happily and played guitar in her room. Even when Jack, her husband of seven years, cheated on her countless of times throughout their relationship, she wasn't jealous. She was angry and disappointed at her husband, but never jealous. She never looked at the other women (she had walked into her husband being unfaithful a few times) and wished to know what made the other women so great and undeniable. She simply wasn't jealous. But watching this Lindsey woman walk up slowly to her girlfriend of two days and stand in front of Tegan, well- she was jealous. Sara took Tegan's hand in between hers and squeezed tightly. She felt like she needed to be in a defensive stand, ready to pounce if the moment came.

Lindsey's eyes traveled to their connected hands and the short woman frowned.

"Wow, looks like you moved on pretty quick", she muttered. Her arms crossed and she looked at Tegan, waiting for some clarification.

The musician scoffed. "It's been over a year and I have every right to move on- you left me for dick, remember? And I'm so glad you did, because then I wouldn't have Sara", she signaled at their linked hands. "Now, I'll ask again. What the hell are you doing here?"

A few silent moments passed, as if Lindsey was trying to process information that was not new to her. The third part sighed and shook her head.

"Tegan, you have to believe me when I say that I did love you. I'm sorry that we ended up like this- you were a careful and loving partner. I was the ungrateful one. If I could go back and stop myself, I would but I can't and I lost the most important person in my life. I'm sorry, Tegan, I am so sorry."

Sara's heart turned violently inside of her chest and fear rattled her bones. Was Lindsey asking for Tegan to take her back? Was Tegan going to take her back? A thousand thoughts flew through her head all at once, giving Sara a budding headache. She felt like she was intruding, all of the sudden. Like she was not supposed to be there. She loosened her grip on Tegan's hand, feeling like she should escape. Before she completely let go of the hand, she felt her girlfriend grasp onto her hand tightly. Tegan turned to Sara and met her eyes. No, she said, you're staying with me.

"Lindsey", she said turning back to look at the older woman, "I know all of this. But I don't like you being here. And I thought that you gave me your key when you left. So, imagine the shock that I get coming home knowing that there's someone in here and that person is the woman who cheated on me the whole six years that we were together? Not a fun day. Now, what the fuck are you doing here?" Tegan's voice came out as calm and collected. Sara wondered how she did it.

Lindsey's hands ran through her own hair. "I came to get the old, film cameras that I left here. They should be in the upstairs spare room, somewhere in the closet. I need them for a new job that I'll be starting soon."

Tegan nodded and hugged Sara quickly, whispering "I'll be right back" in her ear softly. Sara nodded and smiled when Tegan kissed her lips softly, also smiling. The older one walked around the hallway and her footsteps could be heard as she made her way up the stairs.

The tension in the kitchen was thick. Sara didn't want to be there with her girlfriend's ex. It just didn't seem like her cup of tea. She quickly made her way into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, needing a drink. She would rather have wine but a beer seemed more appropriate for the situation. She rested the neck of the bottle on the marble counter and pulled down, the cap snapping off with a loud 'pop'. Sara turned around and leaned against the counter, taking a sip from the bottle.

"So, you're with Tegan?", Lindsey's voice sounded surprisingly small. She looked almost afraid of Sara. Was Lindsey intimidated by Sara's presence?

Sara drank another sip of her beer and set it down on the counter. She nodded, "yes, I am." She didn't add anything else after, waiting to see where Lindsey wanted to take this.

The woman's shoulders slumped down noticeably and she sighed. She looked in thought, and opened her mouth a little while later.

"Just... Just take care of her, please. Don't let her go. I was such a fool... Just love her the way I wasn't able to." She quietly said.

Sara was not expecting that, not none bit. Never in a thousand years did she think she would be where she is right now. It was all too much all of the sudden and she wanted Lindsey gone so that she could crawl her way back into Tegan's embrace. So Sara took another large sip of her beer and kept quiet, choosing not to say anything else.

A short moment later, Tegan walked through the kitchen doorway, huffing as she carried what seemed a large box full of older, worn down film cameras. She walked to Lindsey and handed the box to her ex, sighing tiredly.

"They were in the study's closet, not the guest room. But if that's all you need, I have a date with my girl here that I would like to get started", Tegan explained. She looked annoyed, almost desperate for Lindsey to leave.

The photographer nodded and started walking towards the front of the house. Sara felt like she could breathe without the poisonous aura in the room.

"Lindsey", Tegan's voice called out.

Sara's heart thumped loudly.

"Yes?", Lindsey answered quietly.

"Give me your key. I don't ever want to see you around here again", Tegan declared. The older woman set the box down on the floor and walked back to Tegan. Her hand reached into her back pocket and pulled out her keys, quickly finding the house key and removing it from the keychain. She handed it to Tegan, not able to make eye contact.

Tegan turned to Sara and sighed, leaning in the counter and looking out the window. A short moment later, they heard the front door shut but no one said anything. Sara looked over at her girlfriend, cautiously, and frowned. Tegan looked deep in thought, like she was upset. Her eyes were glosses over and she looked emotionless, almost dead. Was she upset that Sara was there? Was Sara not supposed to witness Tegan like this? It terrified Sara that the woman took the visit from Lindsey to such an extent, putting her in such a bad place. She feared that the woman next to her was not over her ex. Taking a big breath, Sara made her decision.

"I think I should go," the younger one muttered. This took Tegan by surprise and she turned around, confusion and fear clearly written across her face.

"W-what? No, please-"

"Tegan, you seem confused as to what you wa-"

"No, please don't do this Sara! Please don't leave me because I don't want to be alone in this big house by myself. Please don't leave me like she did- I barely made it out alive the last time and if you leave", her voice cracked as tears pooled in her eyes, "if you leave I'll never be able to breathe again. I'm not upset because she left me, I'm letting my imagination run wild. I'm thinking that I will never let myself live if I let you go. Sara, baby don't leave me. Don't... Please trust me when I say that I want you and everything about you and only you, Sara Clement. P-please." The last word was a whispered sob, tears ready falling down her face.

Sara's heart broke at the sight in front of her and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around Tegan's shaking shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Please, I'm sorry, it's okay", she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. The older one could only hug Sara's torso to her tighter, keeping her in place.

"I l-love you", she cried into Sara's neck. Once Sara whispered it back, Tegan cried harder.

"It was a Sunday night. The band was on break from touring for a week, we were three-quarters of the way done with Sainthood's touring cycle. A few more months and I would be home to write a new album. I told Lindsey that I was staying at New Orleans with the band for the week, but I really had booked a flight to visit her", the older one spoke. After calming Tegan down from the hard sobbing, they slowly walked up to the bed where they switched into pajamas and sat on the bed. Their backs rested against the headboard, Sara paying an intense amount of attention to Tegan talk.

The older one took a breath, continuing. "There was this moment in which I knew what was going to happen. I usually get them before I go on stage, I'll know if I'll have a good show, or pop a string halfway through the song. I don't know how but it just happens. But I opened the front door to my house and take off my shoes and notice another pair that I've never seen there before. A bigger pair, a man's pair", she breathed out.

Sara's hand softly rubbed Tegan's back, trying to offer some comfort.

"Tegan, you don't have to do this. It's alright, love. You don't need to revisit that place", she tried to tell the woman. She didn't want to see Tegan in pain again, she just couldn't.

"No", Tegan shook her head. "We have both suffered heartache. You've touched on yours, and I don't expect us to live the rest of our lives together if I am not completely honest with you. And I want us to be together, Sara, for as long as we can", Tegan explained calmly. Her hand held the one that was once rubbing her back not too long ago and grasped it tightly. She gave Sara a teary smile, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

A big breath and Tegan's chin pointed to the ceiling. Her eyes closed and she began to talk again.

"So, I stare at a pair of men's shoes, my jacket is still on and I forget about taking my shoes off completely. I slowly walked up the stairs and see a blouse- Lindsey's, on the floor. And more and more clothes. Then I hear them- very feminine moan that I recognized as Lindsey's and then a groan. Making my way ever so slowly, I walked up to the guest room and saw them, my girlfriend of six years riding a man like her life depended on it. She screamed when she came, and as her head leaned back, she caught me. The next few minutes all are a blur. I can't exactly remember when or how- the guy left and she cried, apologizing over and over again. I asked and she answered. Apparently, me touring made it really easy for her to meet up and have affairs with men. Plural. All six years, since the very beginning. So that's that, that's the story behind Lindsey. She picked up her things a week later and we screamed at each other the whole time she was here."

Sara sighed, knowing to an extent what Tegan had gone through. The grip on her hand tightened, and she squeezed back, holding on for dear life.

"I cried for days straight, not eating or drinking. Once I finally stopped, I threw away my bed. A three-thousand dollar bed, that took me years to get. My mom came and visited me, she stayed for almost a month to make sure that I was okay. And for a while, I was. But this house.. It's so big. Too big. And I was so alone. It became a mess- it took me by surprise that one person could make such a mess. That's why I needed someone to help me around- I drove everything I had into music and neglected every other aspect of my life. And then, you came", she whispered the last part.

Sara had tears silently running down her face. She was devastated that the love of her life had gone through so much pain but so elated that it got Tegan to meet Sara.

"Meeting you", her voice cracked, "was the single, most amazing thing that could've happened to me. It was like coming up for fresh air. I was numb for the longest time, like I wasn't plugged in. And then you smiled..." Tears spilled down her face as she cracked a smile. "You smiled at me and its as if I was alive for the first time. You plugged me in and I played music again. What Lindsey did to me was awful. What Jack did to you- that's unimaginable. But we found each other, Sara." Tegan's linked hand with Sara's made its way to her chest. "My heart, Sara Clement, you healed me. You bring me life and happiness that I thought was unreachable."

The younger woman was speechless. How did someone follow that up? She couldn't. So she simply let go of Tegan's hand and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's shoulders, straddling her and holding her tight. No words were needed at a moment like this.

Tegan pulled back from the embrace and lifted Sara's right hand, kissing over the knuckles. Her kisses ghosted higher, kissing the six lines on the wrist and the long purple scar on her forearm. She looked up and saw her girlfriend looking at her with glossy eyes, so she trailed her kisses higher- around her bicep, onto her shoulder and collarbones. Soon enough, she sucked on her pulse joint, drawing a groan from the woman on top of her. She felt Sara grind her hips on hers and that pushed her. Leaning back, she pulled Sara's shirt over her head, pulling her own right after. She pushed their torsos together and groaned as their mouths met in a sloppy, wet kiss.

Sara's wet tongue reached to meet Tegan's, moaning when the slick muscles danced together. Tegan's grip on the body above hers tightened, their nipples kissing roughy. The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard in the room, the women desperate to get closer. Their hips moved to get any sort of relief, grinding in a delicious, slow and needy motion.

Tegan broke their kiss first, immediately attacking the woman's sharp jaw with nips and licks, her hands softly massaging Sara's heavy breast. When her fingers toyed with the hard nipples, Sara threw her head back.

"Oh fuck, Tegan", she gasped. Her chin pointed to the ceiling and her eyes closed, obviously lost in all the feelings running through her body. One of her hands flew to Tegan's hair, pulling at the messy waves and the other groped the other woman's breast, drawing a groan from the older of the two.

Tegan pushed Sara on her back and climbed on top of her. There was a moment in which they just stared at each other, breathing heavily before they met in a lustful kiss. Tegan kissed Sara roughly. It was a needy kiss, depriving them of air and bringing them to life all at once. Tegan right hand slowly drifted down, tweaking Sara's nipple and making its way south, dipping under the hem of Sara's shorts and into the pool that awaited her.

Breaking the kiss, Tegan nipped at the spot under Sara's ear. "Fuck, baby", she rasped, "you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

Sara only managed to nod as Tegan's digits drew sharp circles on her clit, her own hips bucking at the sensation. Tegan withdrew her hand and made eye contact with Sara as she put it up against her own lips and took in her digits, moaning at the taste of Sara. After cleaning her fingers thoroughly, she sat back on her knees and peeled Sara's damp shorts off of her.

Looking at the woman in front of her, dripping wet, she made eye contact and touched her own breasts.

"Touch yourself, Sara", she rasped. Her own hand dipped into her shorts and circled her clit tightly. Her thighs trapped her own hand in and added much needed pressure. Her free hand reached and opened Sara's thighs, giving her a perfect view of her girlfriend's dripping wet cunt. The younger woman moaned at the sight in front of her. She bypassed all foreplay and reached in between her thighs, moaning loudly as she rubbed herself quickly.

Heat coursed through their bodies, working themselves closer and closer. Panting was heard, mainly from Sara. Tegan tried to maintain the eye contact but it was hard to do so. Her fingers reached lower and dipped into the pool of her own fluids, and bringing the soaked fingers against her clit once more. She looked over at Sara through glossy eyes and groaned, her eyes on the breasts in front of her.

Once Sara's hand gripped the duvet under them, Tegan knew she was close. With much hesitation, she withdrew her hand from the inside of her thighs and pulled down her shorts, leaving her naked. She quickly grabbed Sara's moving hand and brought it up to her mouth, sucking and licking the fingers clean.

Looking at the woman laying naked and spread out before her, Tegan gripped the younger women's thighs and spread them as wide as they could go. Sara looked at her girlfriend with curiosity, wondering what the hell she was doing. It became pretty clear what she had in mind the moment that Tegan straddled her open legs, their mounds just inches from each other.

"T-Tegan...?", she asked cautiously. The older woman kissed Sara's left ankle, nipping it roughly and licked the area to soothe her. They both breathed heavily, taking a moment to adjust to the new position. The older woman's mouth was still connected to Sara's thin ankle. Looking at Sara in the eyes, the older woman grinded down, their cores meeting in a wet kiss.

"Oh, fuck!", Sara's head snapped back. Their connection was hot and sloppy. Her own hips moved up to get more friction, her eyes closing and her mouth opening to try and give her lungs some oxygen. Her face felt hot, as if fire was running through her body.

Tegan's eyes closed but opened back up, not wanting to miss this moment. She wanted to record the image before her, Sara's face scrunched up in pleasure and desperation, her cheeks flushed and heaving chest. The musician gripped her girlfriend's legs right under the bent knees and grinded down again, pleasure traveling through her body in waves. She did it again. And again.

"You f-feel so good... Fuck what're you doing to me Tegan!?", the younger one of them gasped out. One of her hands gripped the duvet tightly and the other twisted one of her nipples, making herself groan. The older felt entranced by the view and set a hard and fast rhythm, grinding quickly on her girlfriend's mound.

"F-fuck, do you feel me, baby? Do you feel me making love to you?", the older rasped with a hard thrust. Her breathing was choppy, their movement getting faster. Sara's hips raised to meet Tegan's, the woman overtaken by the pleasure she was receiving. She grunted when she felt herself get closer to the edge, her hand flying out and gripping onto Tegan's flexed bicep.

"Baby come with me", she groaned out from under Tegan.

"S-Sara I l-love- mmm, I love you", her voice was raspy and deep, a moan breaking her sentence. Her lips were pursed, jaw clenched tightly and her eyes strained on Sara's face. The younger woman nodded, eyes opening and catching her girlfriend's. Sara's breath caught in her throat as she came, her back arching off the bed as Tegan's caved in over her.

Tegan moaned loudly, her hands tugging at Sara's hair almost harshly. Her hips pounded on Sara's, riding their orgasm to their full extent.

"T-Tegan! Oh, Tegan!", Sara yelled, her hands scratching the older woman's thighs. Her orgasm was on a new level, taken her higher than she had ever been before. She felt like she was exploding from the sensation, grinding up on Tegan's core. She felt herself come to the full weight of her orgasm and a loud splashing noise was heard in between the groans and gasps that were expelled from the couple. She collapsed on the bed, hips finally stilling and mouth open to catch her breath.

Tegan's body laid on top of her girlfriend's, her heart beating loudly inside of her chest. Her hands mindlessly worked themselves through Sara's hair, working the tangles out. She kissed Sara's neck softly, trailing the kisses up to her cheeks and pecked her lover's lips softly. She felt a shiver run up her body and she nuzzled into Sara's neck.

"Baby", she began. Her fingertips frisked down to Sara's abdomen and felt her fingers moisten at the wetness that was found there. "Baby, you squirted", she said, almost astonished at the fact.

Sara's cheeks flared up red instantly, her hands coming up to hide her face. "W-what? I did?"

Tegan kissed her cheek softly, nodding into her heated face. "Mmhmm."

A silent moment later and Sara spoke up.

"I love you too, by the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack sat on top of Sara, a scowl permanently painted on his face.

"You're a piece of shit, did you know?", he spoke angrily. Sara couldn't move away. How did he find her- how did she find herself in this position again? Where was Sara anyways?

Before she got a chance to look at her surroundings, a hard smack whipped her face to the side. She yelped loudly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Did you think that you could actually get away from me? Huh!?", he demanded from her. His grip came to her hair, picking up her head from the floor and dropping it harshly against the hardwood floors.

Not again, she thought, please not again.

Before she could speak, she felt her throat being closed off. Her eyes opened wide and viewed the very sickening smirk on Jack's face as he held her throat tightly. Her lungs screamed for air that she wasn't getting. The last thing she remembered was the disgusting smirk painted on her ex's face.

Sara sat up from the bed, gasping for air. Her wide eyes looked around the very familiar room, realizing that she was were she had fallen asleep the night before. Tegan's still sleeping body laid next to her, the musician's mouth opened slightly as she snored quietly. She really was beautiful.

With bed hair and eye boogers, and even a little bit of dried up drool at the corner of her mouth, Sara decided that she had no where better to be. Tegan had provided comfort, companionship, support and love that Sara had not previously received. It terrified her that in less than a week, her life had so drastically changed all because of this woman. She had found a career, a home, and most importantly, a partner- all in the blink of an eye.

Jack never loved her. And he never knew her, either. He insisted that she had gone to school, that she needed to be "rational" and think with a clear mind. He had told her a million times that she wouldn't make it as a musician and that she needed to find a "real job". He sucked the life out of Sara, mistreating the woman.

Now Tegan was giving her air once again.

Once Sara felt at peace again, she checked the time, realizing that it was only half past four am. She wouldn't go back to sleep, she realized. So ever so quietly, she got up out of bed, dressed in black boxer shorts with a black matching t-shirt and made her way downstairs, to the kitchen.

She worked the espresso machine like a pro, brewing herself a cup of her favorite poison and drinking it all in one go. She grabbed a banana and a water bottle and made her way to her favorite room in the house.

"You never really knew me, never ever, never ever saw me, saw me like they did", she sang the new melody to herself as she made her way down the stairs.

It was around 10 am when Tegan made her way down into the studio. Dressed in plaid pajama pants and a black muscle shirt, she leaned against the door frame and watched her girlfriend do her work.

Sara had on a big pair of headphones, belching out her latest melody loudly into the microphone by the computer. The instrumentals played through the headphones and through the surround sound system in the room, giving Tegan a good idea of what Sara was up to.

"Goodbye  
I don't wanna  
Feel the need  
To hear your voice

Goodbye  
I don't wanna  
Feel the need  
To see your face

I can't live with  
All these things I would say  
I can't live with  
All these things that I say

Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Like the first time

Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Like the first time

You never really knew me  
Never ever, never ever saw me  
Saw me like they did

You never really loved me  
Never really, never really loved me  
Loved me like they did"

The instrumentals kept going but Sara stopped singing, taking off the headphones and stopping the loud music. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, her back making weirdly satisfying popping noises.

"That sounds great", Tegan commented. Sara jumped from her spot, turning around and playfully stuck her tongue out at the woman who scared her.

"Way to give me a heart attack", she smiled shyly at Tegan. "And thank you."

The older woman made her way to Sara and wrapped her arms around her slim waist. Smiling, she leaned and gave Sara a good morning kiss, both happily sighing into one another.

"Good morning", Sara muttered into Tegan's neck. She inhaled her scent and smiled softly, feeling safe.

"Good morning, love", Tegan kissed the top of her head before backing up and moving towards the computer. "How long have you been here? It sounds really good, you know", Tegan smiled at her widely. Sara's heart skipped a beat, feeling proud of herself.

"I've been here since around 4:30. I had a dream and I woke up, so I made my way down here", she explained. "What about you? I didn't wake you, did I?"

Tegan jumped up from the computer, a look of glee written on her face.

"Oh! No, you didn't wake me, no but my lawyer called me!", she explained excitedly. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, hoping for some sort of reaction from her girlfriend.

Sara smiled, "and?"

"Well, since you signed up to Warners and are a professional...", she began, her smile widening each second.

"Yes?", Sara inquired. She was so confused to what could have Tegan in the state that she was in.

"Well, two things, really. Number one, you and I? We are officially 'Tegan and Sara'! They won't be calling my name, they'll be calling yours too!"

Sara's smile cracked through her face. "Seriously?", she asked in disbelief.

Tegan nodded, hugging her once again. "Yeah, it's happening. And as for the second part", her voice serious again, a small smile playing at her lips. She pulled back and cupped Sara's face, rubbing her thumb over her high cheek bones. "You signed on to Warners, you have a job. Baby, you have a worker's visa. Sara... You're not illegal anymore", she explained slowly, making sure the words made their way through Sara's mind.

"W-what...?", she stuttered.

"You are free. You're legal, Sara Clement", Tegan explained.

Said woman gasped loudly, a few down her face. Tegan was quick to wipe them away, hugging the woman tightly right after.

"Words cannot begin to explain how much I love you, Tegan Quin", Sara whispered at Tegan's neck. She held on to Tegan's shoulders tightly, overwhelmed and joyous all at once.

They stood in their embrace, the couple feeling at ease with one another. The older of the two smiled happily, her heart skipping beats. She kissed the top of Sara's head, something that she loved doing.

Sara's voice broke their silence.

"What now?", she asked, a bit worried.

"Now", Tegan pulled back from their embrace, holding Sara's hands. "Now, we go to Canada for two weeks, we enjoy a vacation- we can meet up with your family or friends, whatever. Your visa will come in the mail that you send it to, and we can come back here and write a wicked ass record."

"We can visit Emy", Sara told her, smiling. "She's a huge fan of your music. Holy shit, she'll flip. Oh my god, she doesn't know that I'm gay. Wait, am I gay? And my parents! I haven't told them anything! Oh god are they going to lose their minds? They've never said anything on gays. Will they disown me? What if-" a pair of lips against hers cut her off.

"Sara, calm down. It's going to be okay. Your parents will love you and you and I are going to be happy. Okay?", Tegan's calm and soothing voice told her. Sara felt herself relax a bit and nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend.

Tegan smiled down at the woman in front of her. "You're beautiful. Come on, save that song and come shower with me. We need to go to pack our bags, buy tickets to Canada and plan a vacation. We can call the embassy now and make an appointment. Warmers will back us up and we can legally enter the country- the both of us, in about three weeks. So come on, let's get my super awesome, talented, kind and hot girlfriend her visa."

"You think I'm hot, Tee?", Sara asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

Said woman bit her lip and nodded.

"What about me is hot...?", she continued.

"Everything. Your legs are so firm and tight. I love it when you wrap them around my waist. And baby, your ass", she scooped down and palmed Sara's bum, giving it a few tight squeezes and keeper her hands there. "Your ass drives me fucking insane. And I love your tummy. I love to lick it and kiss it. And your boobs are so beautiful. They fit in my hand perfectly." Her right hand cupped Sara's breast.

"See?", Tegan asked. She kissed Sara's neck softly. Her girlfriend's pulse started to quicken and she felt Sara breathe a heavily. "And your cunt gets so wet for me", she continued. Sara groaned lowly, feeling herself pool into the boxers. "It gets so wet for me and it's so beautiful. I love to eat it and I love to fuck it. I love the way that it wraps itself around my fingers and my tongue, baby. You always taste so fucking good." The hand that was cupping Sara's breast quickly slid down and palmed the woman in between her thighs, feeling her wet boxer shorts.

"T-Tegan...", Sara whispered sharply. Her knees were about to give out on her.

The older woman bit Sara's neck harshly. "Shower. Now."

"Hey, mom", Sara sighed into the phone. They couple had a long day. From a steamy shower together- where they didn't shower much, to an intense phone call to make an appointment at the US embassy in Vancouver, to packing their bags and buying tickets for the next day. Now, it was past 7pm, with full stomachs, they sat on the leather couch next to each other. Tegan sat to Sara's right, get MacBook Pro on her lap and her left hand holding Sara's.

"Yeah, I'm coming to Vancouver tomorrow. I actually have someone very special I want you to meet", Sara told her mother through the phone. The younger woman nodded and listened to what her mother had to say, humming in between. "We'll be there tomorrow. I have some news that I rather tell you to your face than through the phone."

Another moment passed, Sara listening in again to her mother. "No, I'm not alone right now." She bit her lip. "I'm actually with Tegan."

Both their hearts skipped a beat. Tegan knew how important this moment was right now. She realized that she had never had a traumatizing experience with coming out to her mum, basically because her mother knew before she did. But Sara was straight, previous to her, and so she knew that her friends and family might have a different way to think of things through.

"Tegan... Well, Tegan is who I want you to meet, mum", Sara whispered into the phone. "M-mom, I don't know how to explain it. T-Tegan... I love Tegan. She's not just a friend, either, mum."

Another moment. Sara sighed.

"I know you're confused. I was too. But mum, if you only knew how happy I am with her, you'd under-"

Their hands started to get clammy. Tegan put her laptop down beside her and rubbed Sara's back.

The younger woman had a tear run down her cheek. "Yes, mum. She makes me so happy. I've never thought that I could achieve this joy, b-but mum, she makes me SO happy", she whispered.

Tegan ran her hand through Sara's hair. "Yes, she loves me", Sara told her mother. "And I love her."

A moment later and Sara let out a laugh mixed with a sob, leaning forward, she cried. "Yes, mum, she is so beautiful."

Tegan's own teary eyes closed and she leaned in, placing a kiss to Sara's shoulder.

"She's beautiful, mum. She's takes my breath away."


	12. Chapter 12

Tegan, unlike Sara, was not good with parents. That morning, the older of the two woke up feeling hit with a train of anxiety, realizing that she would be meeting Sara's mum for the first time in a matter of hours. It always made her nervous, her inner self always wanting to please everyone. She felt like if she couldn't make her partner's parents like her, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. She had spent the majority of the three hour flight from LA to Vancouver shaking her leg or tapping her fingers in random beats, trying to distract herself.

Sara felt a bit bad for her girlfriend, but she managed to smile, knowing that Tegan had nothing to worry about. Her mother had been very understanding through the phone and seemed to be supportive. Or at least, Sara thought. She was terrified that her mother would be disappointed in her for dating a woman, but at the end, her mother only cared that she was happy.

The couple arrived at Vancouver close to 7pm, and were currently waiting by the baggage claim for their bags to come in through the gates. Sara's mom, Charlyn Clement, told her daughter that she would be there to pick them up and drive them to the hotel that they would be staying in. Her mother asked Sara a thousand times if she was sure that she wanted to stay at a hotel and not at home, and Sara insisted that it was okay. She told her mother that they wanted their privacy and also, that they would drive each other insane if they stayed two weeks under the same household.

Once the bags started to roll through the conveyer belt, Tegan immediately spotted theirs, quickly using her strength to get the heavy bags off the line and setting them down by Sara. The younger of the two hugged her girlfriend and kissed her softly, not caring about the onlookers.

"Well, isn't this cozy", a teasing female voice told them. The couple quickly separated from each other, the older sporting a bright red hue on her cheeks. Sara's face split into a huge smile and she walked towards her mom, quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Hi, Mum," she sighed into her mother's shoulder. The older woman wrapped her arms around Sara's torso and squeezed tight, smiling as she hugged her one and only daughter.

"Hello, Sare-Bear", she murmured happily. The two pulled away from each other and Charlyn's eyes caught Tegan's wide ones. She walked slowly towards the younger woman, taking her in. Dressed smartly in grey-wash jeans, black oxfords and a black, long sleeved sweater that hugged her just right, Tegan looked gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs falling softly over her left eye, hidden behind the thick frames of her glasses. Charlyn nodded in approval.

"You must be Tegan", she stretched her hand out to shake said woman's. Tegan's own shaky hand reached out and shook the older woman's, smiling shyly. Charlyn had Sara's eyes, button nose and high cheekbones. Sara was an exact replica of her mother. The older woman had longer hair, same color as Sara's, that went down maybe to about mid back, and was about three, maybe four inches shorter than Tegan. Her eyes and mouth had smile lines around them, her skin aging slowly. Sara told Tegan that her mother was 52, but she looked to be maybe 45.

"That would be me", Tegan's shaky voice squeaked out. The musician cleared her throat and spoke again. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Clement."

"Please, it's Charlyn. You and I are going to get close and personal, you should know to call me by my first name", the older told her.

Tegan gulped and kicked her dry lips. She nodded and spoke softly. "Y-yes, of course. Thank you so much for picking us up, Charlyn", she stuttered a bit.

"Mom, stop trying to scare her", Sara piped up from behind her mother. "Poor thing was about to puke in her pants on the way here, she doesn't need the parent talk from you."

"Oh, but she does", Charlyn turned to her daughter. "Come on, let's get your bags in the car, I'll take you girls to the hotel."

The trio made their way to the parking lot, Tegan rolling the two large suitcases behind her, her backpack strapped snug on her shoulders. Sara only had to carry her large, off shoulder purse which she used as her carry on. The mother and daughter were making light conversation on the way to the car, and when they finally reached it, Charlyn opened the trunk of the Jeep, letting Tegan load the bags into the back of the car.

"Sara, take shotgun. Tegan, sit in the middle of the backseat", Charlyn instructed with short, but confident words. The two followed as the older lady told them, Sara knowing better than starting a fight with her mother by not doing what she was told. They pulled out of the parking lot and made their way into the main road, exiting the airport.

Charlyn cleared her throat.

"Tegan", she started. Said woman sat up straight in the back seat, her heart beginning to beat faster. "You will protect Sara. You will respect, support and love her. She is my only daughter and watching her go through such an abusive, almost dictatorship of a relationship- it doesn't sit well with a mother. I need you to tell me right now that you will never hurt her and will be by her side, no matter what."

"Yes, ma'am. I will never, ever hurt her. How could I? She's the love of my life", Tegan answered without hesitation.

The older lady nodded and made eye contact with Tegan through the rear-view mirror. "You're her first girlfriend. And you treat her well, for what I've seen. But this is new to her, and for me, as well. I will support your relationship in any way that I can as long as Sara is happy. And when ignorant bigots get her down because of the social, institutionalized ideas we have as the norm, you need to be there to be by her side. You, I am sure, have gone through the whole ordeal... But my baby here, hasn't. And I need you to pick her up when she does. Do you understand?"

Tegan nodded, her eyes softening. Charlyn was only looking out for Sara, her only daughter.

"M-mom, please", Sara's teary voice asked.

"No, Sare. She has a point", Tegan piped in from the back. "Charlyn, I can assure you that I will protect her, be with her and love her for as long as she will have me. Everything else that comes with it is only a privilege. This this that we have, is new, but it is so strong. I've never felt more in love than the last few days that Sara and I have spent together, and I can assure you that I want this to last."

"Okay. That's what I needed to hear, thank you Tegan", the older lady finally smiled a genuine smile at her. Tegan nodded and smiled back. Charlyn spoke again, "So, what was it that you needed to tell me, Sare?"

"Oh, yeah", Sara perked up and smiled widely. She turned around and faced Tegan who gave her a supportive smile and a nod.

"Mom, remember that when I was a teen, I wanted to play music for a living and be a musician?"

"Oh, sweetie, those were the days. You were so talented... But we really didn't get along back then. Why are you bringing it up?", her mom inquired.

"Well..", Sara once again smiled. "Tegan here is Tegan Quin."

The car swerved unexpectedly but Charlyn quickly got it back in the lane. "What!? Why didn't you say anything before? Oh my god", she almost yelled out. Tegan chuckled from the back seat and gave Charlyn a gummy smile and a friendly wave via the rear-view mirror."

"Hello, that would be me", she winked at the older lady.

"Anyways...", Sara smirked. "Tegan brought me to the label- Warner Bros, and they signed me to the band. It's not just Tegan Quin anymore- it's Tegan and Sara", she told her mom proudly.

Her mother smiled widely, pulling into the hotel parking parking lot. She turned the car off and shifted her body so that she could look at the two women in the car.

"Is this true, Tegan?", she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Tegan smiled and nodded. "She's really talented. And I want to help her dreams come true. We're writing an album right now and should be done by the end of the year. We'll be touring with the rest of the band next year", she informed Charlyn.

The older woman hugged Sara close to her, the younger woman hugging her back.

"Isn't she amazing?", Sara whispered. She felt her mother nod and they pulled away.

"Thank you, Tegan", Charlyn said. "You've no idea how happy it makes me that my Sare-Bear has someone to look after her and love her the way that she is treated. Thank you", She repeated again.

After a "see you in two days", the couple made their way up to their hotel room, Tegan once again carrying her backpack and the two suitcases behind her. Sara offered to help and carry them but Tegan insisted that she got it.

"You spoil me", Sara teased with a wink.

"Yeah, well", Tegan smiled widely, "I like to think that you'll repay me with sexual favors."

The younger of the two laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Maybe."

When they go to their floor, Sara quickly found their room and led her girlfriend inside, smiling at how nice it all looked. It was more of a suite, a queen sized bed in one room which had an entrance to a full bath. The next room was a living area, two large couches making an "L" shape on one corner, a coffee table and an entertainment system against the wall. The living room was also the room that had the door to the suite. Off that room, was a kitchen that was fully equipped, also had a breakfast bar and four stools so that people could just sit there and eat from the bar. It was cozy but it looked really well taken care of, and it was clean.

Sara walked towards the bed and collapsed on it face down, murmuring something about sleeping for two days. Her girlfriend chuckled and walked towards her, placing a kiss on her head.

"Baby, you can sleep in a bit. I will take a quick shower and you can start unpacking our bags, okay?"

Sara groaned from under her but nodded and sat up anyways. She walked towards her suitcase and began to our her clothes in the drawers. Tegan took off her shoes and sweater, leaving them in the closet, and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door after her.

Sara quickly finished her suitcase and dragged Tegan's over the moment that she heard the water running. She put pants with pants, shirts with shirts, so on, until she got to the bottom of the suitcase. Her eyes were wide as she saw what was waiting there for her.

"Tegan Rain Quin, you sneaky little bitch", Sara whispered to herself. Part of her was scared, another part was beyond excited. She wasn't an idiot, she knew what this was, but how the hell did it work? One end had a bulbous, stout and round end. The other end resembled more that of a penis, the shaft about 7 inches long and 2 fingers wide, maybe a tiny bit more. Sara picked up the dark blue silicone feeldoe and went to the living room with her phone in hand. If Tegan thought that she was going to surprise her with this, she had another thing coming for her, Sara thought.

"Sara, where are you?", Tegan asked as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp and a bit messy. Her shower had run a little longer than usual, but she wanted cuddles with her girlfriend and she wasn't in the room. She listened around the suite for any movement, but she heard none. She walked out to be bedroom, nothing. She did notice that Sara had completely put all of her stuff away, and smiled at how thoughtful her girlfriend was. The musician pursed her lips and walked out of the room, gasping at what she saw.

There, right in front of her, was her girlfriend, naked like the day she came to the world, jerking the feeldoe with her right hand, eyes squinted and lips pursed. The younger woman was laying on the couch, her legs spread open and her upper body propped up on the arm rest. She saw Tegan notice her and her lips bucked as she jerked the feeldoe faster, he bulbous head inside of her hitting all the right spots.

"Drop the towel, T", she rasped, one hand going to her breast and kneading the globe roughly. The older woman felt herself get more and more wet each passing moment that she saw her girlfriend touch herself the way that she was. Tegan was terrified because she had never had the other end inside of her- she was still considered a virgin in some aspects. But watching Sara get herself off so confidently right in front of her, it excited her beyond belief. Tegan did as she was told, dropping the towel on the floor and exposing her naked body to Sara all over again.

He younger woman groaned at the sight and licked her lips. "Come here", she ordered the older woman. Tegan was in a trance and could only do as she was told. Slow and hesitant steps took her at the foot of the couch, where she could see just how wet Sara was for her, her fluid leaking out and around the head inside of her. Tegan's clit was throbbing with anticipation, waiting for the next order to come her way.

Sara sat up, biting her lip and motioned for Tegan to come over.

"Come a little closer, T", she told the older woman. Tegan gulped and nodded, climbing over the sofa and stradled Sara's lap, the silicone toy poking at her lower belly. Her hesitant hand wrapped itself around the toy and have it a sharp tug upward. Sara's hip buckled and her hands came to Tegan's hips, holding them tightly. She tilted her head back and groaned at the sensation, looking at Tegan through her hooded eyes. Her right hand released her girlfriends hip and trailed down to between her legs, scooping Tegan's lubrication with her fingers. The older woman above her grinded her hips down to get some more friction from the hand but Sara took it away quickly and spread Tegan's fluids on the dildo.

Tegan made eye contact with Sara and felt her heart rate pick up.

"S-Sara", she stuttered, "I've never... I haven't had this end inside of me."

The younger woman quickly let go of the attachment between her legs and flipped her and her girlfriend over, landing herself between Tegan's opened legs. Tegan's eyebrows rose up in surprise but decided against commenting about it. Sara nipped and licked at Tegan's neck, sucking gently on her pulse joint. She made her way up to behind her ear ear and sucked at the spot there.

"Don't worry, baby", she sucked the ear lobe in her mouth, licking it thoroughly, "I'll take such good care of you."

Tegan moaned at the words, feeling herself become more aroused. She threw her head back and hissed slightly when she felt Sara bite down on one of her nipples roughly, her hands gripping Sara's soft and toned back lightly.

"You're going to feel so good, Tegan", Sara rasped at the valley between her full breasts. Her hand came down between Tegan's legs and rubbed quick and tight circles on her clit, her tongue flicking at a nipple. Tegan wasn't used to this new, dominant side of her girlfriend. It was usually Sara that was bottom, and it excited the older woman that Sara felt like she was in control. Her legs opened a bit wider to accommodate Sara's wide hips, her own thrusting upwards in a search for relief.

"Sara, please", Tegan whispered, her eyes closing. She felt Sara nod at her chest and her heart rattled with anticipation. Sara knelt between Tegan's bent knees and rubbed the toy against Tegan's soaked slit, thoroughly lubricating it and bringing the older woman to a moan.

"Look at me", Sara told her, her left hand holding a fleshy thigh. Tegan's body shivered, not used to this side of Sara at all, barking orders at her during sex. She loved it. Her eyes opened in narrow slits and her hands reached for her girlfriend's, locking their fingers together. Sara's hips pushed forward and entered Tegan with a slick sound, the older one hissing through her teeth. Sara didn't stop until their hip bones were touching, her body on top of her girlfriend's. She placed delicate and soft kisses at Tegan's collarbones and neck, trying to distract her from the pain she knew she was feeling.

"S-Sara...", Tegan's wide eyes darted at different places in the ceiling, Sara's presence taking over her. The way she smelled, the way she was touching her, her gasping at her neck. She let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders, needing her impossibly closer. There was a fire radiating from her core, both from pain and pleasure, and she needed to be taken care of properly.

Sara planted her forearms by Tegan's head, cradling her neck with her left hand and gripping on to her hair with her right one. She sucked at Tegan's pulse joint as she pulled out and pushed in again, this time with a little bit more of force. Neither were prepared for the guttural moan that escaped Tegan's mouth, both taken by surprise.

"That feels good", Tegan whispered. She felt Sara bite softly at her neck and smirk.

"I can tell."

The younger woman's hips created a slow, yet dedicated rhythm, edging both of them closer and closer, but just so. The head of the feeldoe pressed up inside of her just right and her breathing was becoming labored.

Tegan was in bliss. The rocking motion of their bodies and the toy slipping in and out of her gave her goosebumps. Her heart was beating violently inside of her chest and she needed more- she needed all of it, she needed it now.

"Sara faster", she urged the younger of the two. Said woman obliged and sped up their her thrusting, groaning lowly at Tegan's ear. The older of the two moaned at the sensations she was feeling, her climb to ecstasy that much closer to being done. She gripped Sara's back and bit at her shoulder.

"Stop."

The younger one halted all movements and her wide eyes looked into Tegan's clouded ones. Tegan smiled at her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just... I need to...", she wiggled herself out of Sara's grasp and pulled herself off the toy. She felt herself drip onto the sheet as she turned around and kneeled, resting her weight in her forearms. Her milky thighs parted and gave Sara an enticing view of her saturated cunt.

The younger woman was in a trance, her eyes darting from Tegan's delicate ankles, to her toned calves, higher and higher to her round and mouthwatering bum. Her right hand couldn't stop even if she tried, gripping to one of Tegan's cheeks, massaging it, before giving it a firm slap. The older woman yelped at the sensation, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She didn't mind being loud, she just didn't want the entire floor to hear them.

Sara scooted closer to Tegan's backside, both hands rubbing the plump cheeks in front of her.

"Tee, are you sure you want it like this?", her soft voice countered her previous actions. "I need to hear you say it."

The older woman's back rose with a big breath. "Yes, Sara, please. Help me cum like this- I need you. Please", she all but begged.

Sara groaned at the words her girlfriend told her, the visuals doing wonders for her. She gripped the bottom of the phallus and rubbed it against Tegan's clit, the older woman arching her back to try and get more friction. Sara aligned the tip of the toy against Tegan's entrance and pushed forward, filling the woman up to the hilt. Tegan's hands gripped a pillow tightly, her face against the cushions of the couch. At this angle, Sara was touching her at the most amazing place inside of her and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Sara's hips started a slow rhythm, her hands on either sides of Tegan's slim waist. If it were up to her, she would fuck her girlfriend senseless, until her thighs shook and wouldn't be able to properly walk for the next few days. But this was about Tegan, she though, and she would take her time making the woman in front of her feel good.

"How's this?", she asked. Her voice was deep, thick and coated with lust.

"Yes", Tegan managed to say. Though that technically wasn't an answer, Sara took it as one and moved her hips faster, harder.

"Fuck, you feel so good", the younger moaned. The head of the toy was drawing her closer to the edge and whenever she pulled back, it tapped inside of her just right.

Her girlfriend moaned into the cushions, the muffled sounds inspiring Sara to thrust harder. "I didn't even have to ask you to bend over, did I?", she rasped. Her right hand grabbed a plump cheek and spanked it, hard. "No, I didn't. I think you like me like this, all in control. You have no power but to take it and you fucking enjoy it, don't you?", her hips were bruising Tegan's backside, but neither cared at this point.

Tegan whimpered and her eyes closed, her thighs parting to allow Sara more space in between her legs. "I fucking thought so", she heard her girlfriend speak behind her. Everything that Sara was saying was true, she loved it. She loved getting fucked by Sara like this and she loved how fucking fantastic it felt. Her face was getting warmer now and she was so close.

"Please", she whispered out. She felt Sara's hand let go of her bum and snake around to her front side, her diligent fingers dipping into the crevice between her legs and start to rub rapid and tight circles on her clit.

"Oh, fuck!", she let out. It was hard to breathe and she turned her head to the side, her moans out for the world to hear.

The noises that left Tegan's lips were drawing Sara closer. She was in a limbo, between feeling good and falling into an abyss of mind numbing pleasure. She somehow gathered a last minute of stamina, her hips going at a breakneck speed she didn't know was capable. Tegan's grip on the toy was getting harder with each thrust, the sound of their moans and hips meeting bouncing off the walls of the room.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god", Tegan prayed to a god that she didn't believe in as she fell over the edge, Sara close behind her. Her eyes closed and her back arched as wave of pleasure started at her core and expanded throughout her body.

"Oh Tegan, oh fuck", Sara's high pitched wail was nothing like her previous words. She laid her upper body against Tegan's, her hips thrusting in deep and slow strokes. Her orgasm took her over, and she thanked whatever celestial creature for the fact that she didn't have an asthma attack then and there. Her mouth placed lazy and open kisses at Tegan's quivering back, the older woman moaning lowly at the afterglow of her orgasm.

Sara kneeled back up, slowly pulled out of her girlfriend and watched as her cum-coated lips wrapped themselves around the toy. She licked her lips once the toy was fully out of Tegan, said woman collapsing on to the couch, fully spent. Sara's legs parted and she reached between them, pulling the head out and throwing the toy aside. She helped her girlfriend turn herself around and laid in between Tegan's legs, her head resting between her girlfriend's heaving breasts.

No one spoke anything, too tired, too out of breath and too spent at the moment. Tegan's hand came up and toyed with the back of Sara's hair. The younger woman hummed at the feeling, her eyes growing heavy.

"Love you, Tee", she whispered into the air. She felt Tegan's heart pick up its pace and smiled a relaxed smile, her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Sar", her voice was raspy, but honest.

Another quiet moment passed between the two of them, Sara thinking that Tegan must've fallen asleep until she heard her speak up again.

"I should let you unpack my suitcase more often."


	13. Chapter 13

The couple woke up dazed, Tegan with a weird step to her walk due to the previous night's activities and Sara with a smirk on her face. She tried to hide it behind a cup of coffee, but it was no vail. She oddly didn't feel bad about it, no, she felt almost... Proud.

After taking turns in the shower, for obvious reasons, the couple met with Tegan's lawyer and headed down to the embassy to get Sara's visa. The younger of the two tapped her leg anxiously the whole meeting, knowing that if they found out that she was living in the states without proper documentation, their careers could be ruined. Her paranoia got to her, eating away at her brain. She held her girlfriend's hand tightly under the table and Tegan didn't mind- not even when their hands expelled sweat.

After filling out paperwork and signing documents for over two hours, their administrator stamped said documents and shook all of their hands, telling them that Sara's visa should arrive at the designated address in about three weeks. All of them eagerly nodded, specially the youngest of the three. It felt lighter, like a huge load of weight just dropped from her shoulders and she could finally breathe right.

Smiling wide, Sara let go of Tegan's hand and gave her a thigh a tight squeeze. The couple made eye contact and the older of the two took in the light in Sara's eyes, the joy in the air. If possible, she smiled wider at her girlfriend and mouthed "I love you" to her. Sara bit her lip and tried to hide her reddening cheeks.

The happy couple walked down one of the busiest streets of downtown Vancouver, hand in hand. Tegan hid behind a pair of big glasses but that didn't stop the six different dedicated fans from approaching the couple and asking for an autograph or photo. Four of them even wanted Sara in the picture, saying that they were "such a cute couple". Once the last of them left, Tegan smiled an embarrassed smile at her girlfriend.

"Sorry about that", she told her. "It gets out of hand sometimes. But you should get used to it, you know."

Sara smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if this is a dream. Like, maybe I'm going to wake up and none of this will be real."

Tegan wrapped her arm around Sara's lower back and guided her into a bakery that was near them. She didn't need more people coming up to them. She sat them down in a small table, sitting across from each other.

"It's not a dream, baby love", she whispered. She reached across the table and tucked a stray hair behind Sara's ear and smiled. "This is real, and I'm not going anywhere." She cupped Sara's cheek with the same hand and rubbed at her high cheekbones.

The younger woman picked up her head and smiled brightly at her, unshed tears blurring the image of a smiling Tegan in front of her. Her own hands held the one that Tegan had to her face and she closed her eyes as she guided the calloused hand to her mouth, kissing over the knuckles softly.

Sara walked back into the hotel room she shared with her girlfriend, a mug of steaming hot coffee in her hand. They had dinner with her mother at her house, the oldest of them trying to keep down her fangirling to a minimum. It was quite the sight to see, really. She sat down on what she had declared her side of the bed and opened the book she had set on the bedside table to where she last left it at, her eyes reading the pages with concentration. She felt Tegan come in to the room and sit down next to her on the bed, both their backs against the headboard. The older of the two opened up her MacBook on her lap and one of her hands instantly rubbed Sara's knee, as if it were on autopilot.

The couple were quiet, nothing interrupted them and they were okay with the fact. They had learned the act of co-existing with one another so quickly- so fast, that if someone were to look at them, they would say that they had been together their whole lives. They wouldn't have thought that they had several relationships behind them gone wrong.

Their peaceful evening was interrupted by Sara's phone ringing, The Proclaimers blasting through the speakers. She felt Tegan laugh next to her and stuck her tongue out at her, her smile growing as she looked at Tegan's own beaming smile. Picking up the phone without even checking the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?", Sara asked smiling.

"Sara! You're in Vancouver?", Emy's loud voice came in through the speaker.

"Emy!", Sara sat up and smiled again. "I am! How did you know?"

She heard Emy laugh and answer. "Your mum called, said you had a surprise? I'm in town for the month, doing some stuff with Revel and Riot."

Sara rolled her eyes and dread took over her body. A few months ago, before the big accident with Jack, Emy and Sara had gone out for drinks and Emy over did it. She had just broken up with her girlfriend for a reason that Sara did not know, and it was drink after drink. When the bar finally kicked them out, it was sometime after two in the morning, and Emy was intoxicated beyond belief. She tried pushing Sara against a wall but really, she just slumped her body against her friend's, and her lips drunkenly searched for Sara's. Quickly moving out of the way, Sara picked up her phone and called a cab, her heart racing. What the hell was happening?

"Come on, Sare", Emy reached for her again in her drunken state. "I'm s'love wi'you", She slurred.

Sara had made her sit down at the curb and wait for the cab, not saying a word. And much to her luck, Emy never remembered anything that had happened.

Of course her mum called Emy.

"What a surprise. You're here! We need to talk, it's been so long. I'm so sorry its taken me so long, it's just been a hell of a month."

Emy sighed into the phone. "It's okay, Sara. I completely understand. But what're you doing tomorrow?"

Sara bit her lip and scratched the back of her head. "Umm, nothing, I think. Do you want to go get some drinks? Send me the when and where."

"Sure, I'll text you. Oh, this will be so much fun!"

Fun, she thought. Sure.

Tegan and Sara walked through the door of the bar Emy had sent them the address to. The older of the two scanned it over, nodding at how cleaned it looked. She didn't go out much because of her status and it pleased her that it was a very low-key place. She turned to her girlfriend and bit her lip at the choice of clothes she had picked. An over-sized plain white t-shirt with black, white polka-dotted pants, chunky Doc Marten's and a leather jacket. The pants hugged her legs just so and Tegan thought that she was the world's most beautiful and sexiest woman alive. She looked down at her own skin tight jeans, her floral button up, black blazer and oxfords and nodded, smiling to herself. They were a hell of a well dressed couple.

Sara took her hand and brought her closer. She looked nervous.

"Look, okay. I didn't say this before but Emy has feelings for me." She had dropped the bomb like that.

Tegan blinked a few times and frowned. "What? How do you know?"

Sara's hands toyed with one another.

"One time we went out for drinks after she had a breakup with her girlfriend and she over did it. She just let it all out. I never brought it up, because I didn't even like girls then. And she's just my friend, okay? You don't have to worry about her but she might be upset at the fact that we're together."

The older thought about what her girlfriend just told her and nodded, holding her moving hands. She knew that she had no right to be upset- that Emy was only a friend of Sara's and was there for her when she needed someone. That's what her rational brain told her, but her emotional heart still drew up her own defenses. Tegan was ready to attack if she had to, but only if she had to.

"Okay", she sighed. "Let's go meet this Emy."

Sara's shoulders visibly relaxed and she smiled gratefully. She turned back around and scanned the room, catching Emy's figure at the bar. The long haired woman was facing the bartender and she was sipping what seemed to be a beer. She hadn't noticed Sara yet, nor her girlfriend. Sara turned around and pecked Tegan on the lips, her smile widening.

"Come on", she pulled her reluctant girlfriend with her and made her way to the bar. Letting go of Tegan's hand, she took a big breath and tapped her friend on the shoulder. The other woman jumped up and sat her drink on the table so fast, Tegan thought that if she had blinked, she would've missed the whole thing. Turning around, Emy wrapped Sara up in a hug, practically suffocating the short woman. A weird sense of relief and anxiety rushed through Sara's body, but she hugged back either way.

Pulling away, Emy sighed with happy smile.

"Oh god, Sara. I'm so incredibly happy to see you", she let out in a big breath. Sara's cheeks tinted red just slightly, but enough for Tegan to see. Emy still hadn't noticed their company.

Sara cleared her throat. "It's really good to see you Emy." Deep breath. "This is-"

"Tegan Quin?!", Emy's voice screeched. Said woman looked around the bar and grimaced, making sure that no one had seen her. She just wasn't in a mood for this but she would be supportive of Sara.

"Yeah", Sara sighed. She pulled Tegan by the arm, making the oldest of the three stand closer to Emy. The musician could really take in Emy's features- Sharp eyes, pearly white teeth, beautiful smile. Her hair was long and shiny, and her eyebrows were neatly done. Emy was incredibly gorgeous.

"Hi, there", Tegan said with a polite smile and a partial wave. "It's nice to meet you, Emy."

Emy's mouth opened and closed a few times before looking at Sara.

"H-how do you know her?", the artist asked, completely flabbergasted.

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb, trying to make the oncoming headache go away before it got to her. Emy was not making it easier. Why did she have to make a big deal out of it? No one in their right mind would scream a celebrity's name like that in such a closed space. Not to mention, not saying hello back.

Tegan scowled, looking across the bar.

"Most people just say it back", she muttered under her breath. She felt Sara pull at her forearm and she turned back to meet her girlfriend, taking in her furrowed eyebrows and broken gaze. She really didn't like seeing Sara upset. Tegan sighed and nodded, extending her hand to Emy.

"Tegan Quin, Sara's partner."


	14. Chapter 14

The cab ride back to their hotel room was incredibly tense and, for the first time, awkward. The older of the two sat slumped against the window, her eyes taking in all of her city. She remembered when she was just trying to start out, playing in sports bars and dingy clubs. Once she graduated high school, she had her mind set on becoming a musician. After years of blood, sweat and tears, she felt comfortable to call herself a musician. She had given her career some of the best years of her life, and now, she got to bask in the moment with her partner. Oh, yeah, her partner.

Looking over her left shoulder, her eyes fell on Sara's impossibly tense form. Tegan didn't realize it, but looking at her girlfriend's eyes, she saw unfallen tears.

Emy did not take the meeting well. She had thrown a fit in front of everyone at the bar. Sara could smell the alcohol in her breath as her former friend yelled at her in front of Tegan and everyone else watching.

"What do you _mean_ by 'partner'? Sara, you're really going to do this to us?" The artist exclaimed. She had a scowl painted on her face, anger shown at both the musicians.

Sara sighed and looked around nervously. She saw some phones recording the situation that was unavailing. The bartender looked ready to step in and try to quiet them down. She tried to step closer to Emy, trying to rationalize with her. "Emy, there is no us. We are ju-"

"No, fuck that", she interrupted. Emy was flailing her arms around, making a big scene for the bar goers. Tegan tried to pull at Sara's hand to tell her to step back but that only made Emy yell louder.

"You're really going to pull the 'friends' card right now? Are you fucking kidding me? Sara, Tegan here is just a dumb rock star who doesn't give a shit about you! She's using you as a play toy, this is you relapsing from Jack and you're setting yourself up, here! There's no way that someone like her would be interested in someone like you!"

In an instant, Tegan had stepped her way to Emy's form and without thinking it, she punched the person in front of her, knocking her down to the ground. It was a blur, so quick; next thing that Emy knew was that she was on the ground, clutching her nose as pain radiated all over her face. The male bartender jumped over the counter, quickly attending to the injured woman.

"Tegan!"

So now, the oh-so-happy couple stepped out of the cab after paying the driver more than they owed him and made their way up to their room. Tegan walked a bit behind Sara, letting her lead and that way, she could get a glimpse on her body language. Stiff shoulders, wide stride, looking straight ahead. Yeah, Tegan though, Sara looked pissed.

The younger of the two slid the keycard in, the door opening for them. Sara had half a mind to not slam it on Tegan's face, but she wanted to. She took off her jacket and threw it on the sofa chair, which was unlike her neat self. After haphazardly kicking off her boots, she turned to her girlfriend and stared as Tegan hung her forgotten jacket in the closet and scowled.

"I don't need you cleaning my messes."

Tegan raised an eyebrow at this. She felt like this wasn't just about the jacket. Was Sara really going to pick a fight?

"Sara, look, I know I made a mistake tonight. But let's please not fight about this, please", the eldest begged. She slowly stepped closer to Sara, who in turn, walked towards the bedroom they temporarily shared. The suite was spacious, almost too big, for the both of them. Sara was still felt like an outsider to this lavish world.

"A mistake? Tegan, a type-o is a mistake. Punching someone in the face is not a mistake. You have her a bloody nose and she lost a tooth! What the fuck was that about?!" As Sara's words progressed, the louder she got. Her nose was pointed straight at Tegan, her eyes small with anger.

"She said I didn't care about you! How could I have not lost it?! Specially after what you've been through?" Replied the eldest. She didn't understand Sara's anger. Couldn't her partner understand that she was just trying to defend her honor?

"Exactly. After what I've been through. I've been on the other side of the fists," Sara pointed at her eyebrow, the scar still fairly noticeable.

Tegan's shoulders deflated and water filled her eyes. _Oh. _

Sara looked at her girlfriend with more tender eyes now, and as soon as she saw the lip quiver, the smallest of the two wrapped Tegan in a bear hug. They sat down against the back of the couch, Tegan straddling Sara's lap. Her breathing was heavy against Sara's neck, all she could hear were her loud cries.

"I'm so so sorry b-baby, I didn't m-mean to," she cried. Her face was hot, too hot. She felt Sara's strong hands rub her back in a calming matter. She just wanted to protect Sara and all of the sudden, she had messed everything up. "Please do-don't leave me. P-please, I'll apologize to E-Emy, just don't leave me. I'm so so sorry!"

The rest of the night was a blur of tears, hugs, apologetic stares. They had both done wrong, they concluded. Sara should have opened up to Tegan about Emily's honest feelings towards her. Tegan should not have broken Emily's nose.

They sat against the back of the couch for a good hour, the both of them silently crying. Sara was anxious over the fact that Tegan had put her hands on someone the way that she had. It didn't make her not trust Tegan. But she felt hesitant.

Sara chose to shower alone. She needed a moment to think. A moment to herself, where she didn't feel uncomfortable. Her mind was repeating the sight of Emy crying on the floor about her nose. She didn't know what hurt the most; her supposed friend saying that she wasn't worth love from someone like Tegan or said person's beating. She remembered what it sounded like. She tried to scrub off the feeling of guilt that sunk in her heart, and it worked. For the most part.

Tegan nursed her hand in the kitchen. She was sitting on the kitchen island, her hand wrapped in ice and a hand towel. She wiggled her fingers, trying to make sure that nothing was broken. Her hand was badly bruised. She felt shame. How could she have hit someone like that? She hadn't done that since her late teens, since high school. She remembered getting beat up, being called names like "dyke" or "fag", but nothing ever made her this mad. Nothing had made her lose control the way that she had tonight. She had hit one of Sara's friends. Sure, she was rude and bitchy, but she didn't deserve that.

When it was time for bed, Tegan softly knocked on the bedroom door. They had decided to give each other some space to cool down. She was not sure that it would open, but to her surprise, it did. She was met with a red-eyed Sara, who stepped aside to let her in.

"Am I allowed to sleep here tonight?", asked the oldest. She didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Sara seemed to have thought it over and simply nodded. She made her way to the bed, and Tegan followed. They undressed facing away from each other. Sara was in bed by the time that Tegan turned around to join her. The tattooed woman pulled the covers back on her side of the bed and slowly got in, her eyes glued to the back of her girlfriend's head.

Silence. Nothing but two heart beats, both anxious, both scared. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. They weren't supposed to fight like this. Was this the end, Tegan thought. Was she really meant to be alone and unhappy? Could this really be what the universe had planned for her?

Tegan couldn't take it anymore. She had stared at the ceiling fan for too long now and needed her girlfriend.

She turned her head towards Sara. "Can I hold you?", she asked softly.

All she got was a nod, So she shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around Sara. She kissed the back of her head. Before long, Sara Clement started to cry. Loud sobs filled the room.

"I'm so sorry", she felt Tegan hold on to her body tighter.

She shook her head. "I was on t-the other side of the f-fists", she cried. Tegan's heart ached. She kissed her girlfriend's shoulder and played with her hair, trying to show her how affectionate she truly was. She wasn't that person that she showed everyone earlier. She would not hurt Sara like she was hurt before. She would never do this, she bowed to whatever celestial creature was up there. Tegan would love Sara, like she promised her mother she would.

Sara's crying continued.

"I was on the other side."


End file.
